Staying Alive
by TannerRae
Summary: I had a whole lot more than myself to worry about, I didn't expect what was supposed to be my second year in college being spent out in the woods with a bunch of strangers, taking care of my niece and nephew as if they were my own. Then again, I also didn't think that the world would be ending. Its a hard road, But I couldn't just give up, I had to think about Isaac and Lily.
1. Strangers

The cross bow was aimed straight at my forehead, as the group of survivors stared us down. I couldn't blame them, it was hard to come by anyone we could trust these days and from my observation there were kids involved, which gave them all the more reason to get defensive. I glanced at Lucas who had nearly pushed me on my ass to block the guy's line of fire. It was weird how protective of me he was, I'd only known him for three days. He'd seemed sane enough for the circumstances when I first met him but now I wasn't so sure.

He gripped his board with rusty nails that he had found on the hike over here and I prayed that he didn't intend to use it. Ana groaned as she assessed the situation going on in front of her, she was now realizing that maybe she was wrong to disagree with me about Luke tagging along. But we had to play peacemakers and Ana always had a thing about having men around.

"Let's just talk this out." I blurted.

"Yeah let's just fucking have tea time." The guy spat sarcastically and readjusted his bow.

"Daryl." The police officer said in his thick southern accent.

"We didn't come here to cause problems, we're just looking for a place to stay," Ana said, "We've traveled a long way and the only survivors we'd come across were looters."

"What makes you think we aren't the same?" A girl with short grey hair had said.

"Well, he's a police officer," I stated, "And you haven't killed us or tried stealing our supplies yet. Look we are completely harmless, I know that might be hard for you to believe but before this I'd pull my car over for squirrels crossing the street, I couldn't hurt a fly. The only time I've hurt anyone is to defend myself." Oh boy was I over tired, I had a tendency to talking peoples ear off, It didn't help that I was desperate.

"Let's just forget it." Luke turned his back and walked pass both Ana and I. Ana had begun to walk with him.

"We have supplies a couple miles from here," I told them, normally we wouldn't tell a soul this because so many people would be willing to kill us and steal our supplies, "We being here could benefit you."

"You're lying." The guy with the bow said.

"We'll be syphoning gas on our way back."

The group had begun to mutter stuff back and forth to each other. I glance back to see Ana and Luke in the distance. Ana began to walk backwards, "Peyton let's go!"

"How can we trust you?"

"You're the ones with the weapons not me," I said, "We got two others guarding the truck until we get back but at this point we're all desperate to have a safe place to sleep. In return we got canned goods."

I was never the persuasive type but for the first time the group had seemed interested. "Daryl, Glenn, Shane and I will go with you. We'll get the jeep here."

"You're shitting me!" Daryl snapped.

The walk back to the truck seemed like it'd take forever. Luke was furious about me telling them about our supplies but I knew he had a right too. I even began to regret it a little bit. But I felt that if we were going to join a group of survivors then they would be our best bet.

We came across a few walkers on the road while syphoning gas. My stomach felt sick even just looking at them but instantly, like the rest id kick into survival mode and start kicking some zombie butt. Ana like almost always would hide behind Luke or stick close to me with a metal bar in her hands.

"Why don't you put that gun to use next time," Luke muttered rudely.

"Luke," I snapped.

"It'd be like ringing the walker's dinner bell this close to the city." Glenn, a boy with dark hair and small brown eyes replied.

"You're not from around this neck of the woods." Shane said.

"No, Ana and I are from New England." I stated, "My parents were down here visiting my aunt and uncle when things got bad up north so we came down here hoping to find them, but things are surely no better."

"And your parents?"

I glanced down at my beat up black steal toe boots; I tried not chewing on my bottom lip, something I did when I held back tears. "They're gone; all that's left is my niece and nephew, Isaac and Lily. My brother is nowhere to be found but you can only really assume…"

As we approached the decked out jeep that we had managed to keep maintained for the most part. It had already been lifted when we'd first found it. We parked it a little ways into the woods hoping that it would provide a little bit of safety. Leah and Chase sat on the roof. Chase jumped off and helped Leah down.

"Where are Isaac and Lily?" I asked before anyone could spark a conversation.

"Lily fell asleep under the back seat and Isaac is up in the tree."

"Leah!" I hissed.

"He's a seven year old boy without video games and TV, what do you expect?"

"Not to fall from a tree and injure himself." I replied making my way to the branch that hung low. Isaac made his way down, his white blonde hair was long and curly, hadn't my brother ever taken them to get a haircut?

"I heard you auntie Pey" I helped him down from the last branch and made way to the group.

"Who are they?" Lily's voice came from the closed window; she opened the door and hopped out. Her capris were baggier on her than they were a week ago and I had assumed she hadn't eaten while I was gone. I picked her up without effort and she rested her head on my shoulders.

Chase opened the back of the jeep and showed the big black duffle bags of canned foods that we had gathered over our long dangerous journey here.

"How'd you get all of this without the walkers getting you?"

All of our heads dropped, "We had about two more cars full of survivors. We're all that's left." Leah tied her black hair into a pony adverting her brown eyes as if we weren't talking about the others.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked.

The group of men all walked towards the road and began to talk in hushed voices. Luke's brows furrowed and Ana kicked at a rock imbedded in the ground. All I could think about was Isaac and Lily having two little friends to play with rather than just each other, and the extra safety that they would be supplying us. Officer Rick turned towards and said, "We got a deal, but we want all weapons as soon as we set foot on the camp."

"Deal." We all repeated.

"Now let's get the hell out of here before it gets dark." Shane grumbled, he didn't seem very happy about the idea of us joining the group. But I couldn't think about his hard feelings I had to think of getting their alive first.


	2. A Fight

(For those who watch the show the walking dead, I'm having the fight about merle happen before Peyton arrived. They had talked Daryl into waiting until morning because when they came back it was in the evening and too late to go back to the city.)

Disclaimer! I Do not own the walking dead!

After the short but very difficult struggle to get the jeep back to the camp we all sat down by the fire pit. It had just gotten dark and I could tell that Isaac was tired, but he fought it though and took off with Rick's son Carl.

"Stay where I could see you!" The boys' mother demanded as the two walked around the crest of the woods.

As expected the questions started to spill out and Leah was on her a-game with them replying before Chase or Ana had the chance. I just kind of sat back with Lily and listened.

"Hi I'm Sophia," A small freckled girl said to Lily. Lily turned her head into my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" I asked.

"Hi," Lil said softly.

"She's a bit shy." I told Sophia who just nodded understandingly and took a spot by her mom and dad.

"Tomorrow we leave in the morning." Rick told his wife who didn't seem the least bit happy about his news. "To look for Merle,"

Luke came back from talking to Daryl and sat down next to me. He was the first to say something, "I'm going with them tomorrow, his brother got left in the city, and they're going to find him."

I'm sure he didn't want my opinion. A night in the city was the least likely spot to stay alive. Why was he telling me this anyway? I nodded and looked into the flames. I couldn't allow myself to get close to anyone here, I couldn't afford to worry about another person, although that came harder to me than I thought because I found myself worrying about it anyway.

We had taken the back seats out of the jeep and locked it up good for us to sleep. Isaac, Lily, Ana, Luke and I had all managed to squeeze in the back and Leah and Chase slept in the front seats. I stayed awake for the most part and so did Luke, even though he had that hard exterior I could tell that he was worried for what was coming tomorrow, then again we all worried about that city or not.

"You should probably sleep," I whispered.

"You should be too."

"I'm only washing clothes tomorrow." I stated and won . Luke sighed and turned and shifted a bit before closing his eyes. I sadly attempting to stretch my legs and failed miserably at it by kicking the side panel. But everyone was too far gone in dreamland to notice it. It had been weeks since we had been able to sleep like this.

The next morning I was woken up to the jeep being empty. Automatically my heart raced in a frantic search for my nephew and niece, I hopped out of the jeep to find both Isaac and Lily by the crest of the woods. Lily held a rock in her small hand and Isaac was rubbing to rocks together.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying not to sound frantic.

"Chase showed me how to make a spear out of rocks; he said its how the Native Americans used to do it!"

"Peyton!" Andrea hollered with buckets of clothes in her arms.

"Can I go?!" Isaac asked.

"I'll watch Lily," Ana said reaching her hand out towards my toe-headed niece. I nodded to the both of them while I tied my red hair into a ponytail.

On our way down to the river Isaac had made a change of heart and decided he wanted to play with Carl. Him and Shane were catching frogs but it seemed to me that they were horsing around. How could I say no?

Lori soon passed me and sent the boys back up to the camp. "Stay with Carl!" I told Isaac as the two unhappily made their way back up to camp. What was her problem? I wondered as I approached the rest of the girls. Andrea had already taken a seat next to them and they were giggling about something.

"Whats so funny?" Ed asked walking from the yellow SUV.

"Just swapping horror stories Ed." The blonde chuckled.

"You ought to focus on your work," Ed said getting closer. I stood from the side, he was tall and intimidating but he didn't scare me.

Carol, the woman with the short grey hair frowned and continued to wash clothes. "This aint no comedy club." He finished.

Andrea stood up and began to tell off Ed, told him to do his own work. He threw the wet shirt at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

"Mind your damn business, come' on." He said to his wife who stepped forward.

"I don't think she has to go anywhere." Andrea stepped forward.

"Andrea," Amy groaned worriedly.

"Don't think I won't knock you on your ass just because you're some educated coos , now come' on." He snapped grabbing at Carol. Everyone started pushing at him and before I knew Shane had him on the ground and was beating the snot out of him. After a moment we stepped forward.

"Shane," Andrea said.

Shane yelled at him as he continued to throw punches .

"Aunty." Lily's little voice came from across the beach. She was alone with Ana nowhere in sight.

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath hurrying over to her, hoping that she didn't see all of that. When I got back up to camp all I could see was Ana looking around until she spotted us.

"Lillian!" Ana snapped, "Where'd you go?"

"I went to auntie Pey!" Lily muttered.

"I see." Ana replied, "We were playing hiding seek a told her to stay out of the woods and to stay on the camp…"

"Not the best game to be playing with a six year old at a time like this!" I snapped and went to the jeep. I grabbed Lily's bear and an old sewing kit that I had scurried up through a small town on raid for food in South Carolina. I hadn't had the chance to put it to use. I sat down by the RV and began to sew. Lily made faces in the dirt with her little finger. "Spell Lily," I told her, as Shane sat down on the steps.

She made an attempt and would have done great if she didn't put her 'L's backwards.

"How much of it did she see?" Shane asked.

"All of it." Lily stated and continued to right random letters in the dirt. I glanced up at him.

"He deserved it." I muttered, "Unfortunately it's not like she hasn't seen violence before."

"Hey, uh, I don't want alarm anyone but we may have a bit of a problem." An older man, with grey beard said. We all looked up at Jim who was digging at the top of the hill. Who could honestly be digging like that in this heat? I tied Lily's long curly blonde hair into a bun while they all headed up the hill to Jim.


	3. Never Safe

I would have normally joined them to see what Jim was up to, but I didn't want to risk having Lily see another fight, so I sat there and wrote the alphabet with little rocks in the dirt. She was smart for just being five years old, I remember my mother telling me how they were putting her a grade ahead of her age group, nonetheless she had only spent a short time in the first grade before the dead began to walk again.

Jim was brought down and cuffed to a tree. Isaac, Sophia, Lily and Carl had all taken a seat with Carol and Lori to study. Isaac was like his father in so many ways, he didn't want to sit still long enough to learn something, but it seemed that Shane had a hold over him.

"You sit down and learn something like your aunt told you so." Shane said firmly. Isaac stomped back to his seat next Carl.

"He listens to you well." I stated, exasperated by the fuss Isaac gave me and the little fuss he gave Shane.

Shane smirked, "It's a guy thing."

Later that night they had uncuffed Jim. We all sat around the fire passing around the fish that Andrea and Amy had caught earlier, while Dale had rambled on about time, but I wasn't paying attention. Lily sat beside me, I handed her a cup of water and cut her pieces of fish into bits. She'd begun picking at it and finally for the first time in the past week she'd cleared her plate. "Good job Lil, you want more?" I had asked offering her the rest off of my plate; she took it and ate the rest.

Amy got up and instantly Andrea had asked her where she was going.

"I have to pee; god and I try to be discrete around here." Amy said as she walked away. We all chuckled.

"I'm going to get my bear!" Lily hopped up and brushed her hands off on her capris. I didn't protest considering the Jeep was in eyeshot. But when I saw her struggle to reach the door handle I had found a place beside my seat where I could set our plates down neatly and got to help her. But before I had the chance to make it over to the jeep I heard a blood curdling scream.

Briefly I turned my head to see the walker biting into Amy's arm at the door of the Winnebago. Everything had turned to chaos as I hurriedly made my way over to Lily who was standing in shock by the Jeep. I picked her up and looked around for Isaac as the Walkers began pouring out of what seemed like nowhere. Everyone was screaming now, gun shots went off left to right. Jim beat the walkers with a bat. Cries of pain pierced my ears while others were being bit. I put Lily in the Jeep and told her to lock the doors, she knows the whole bit, how to hide under the blankets and as far under the seat she could and stay as quiet as possible.

"Isaac!" I searched frantically. He stood looking around for a moment until he spotted me, he lurched forward just as a walker had grabbed at him.

"Let go!" My nephew cried trying to jerk free from the flesh eaters hold.

"Isaac!" I cried out as I headed towards him as fast as I could! A gun shot went off, killing the zombie that had clung to my nephew.

"Peyton!" Luke's voice hollered from behind me just as the last shot was fired. I hurried over to him with Isaac to my side.

"Lily is in the Jeep." I told him and neither of us had wasted anytime going over there. A walker slammed on the window of the jeep as Lily cried. When the dead women had noticed us, she dragged her tattered self over. It took Luke a shot or two to hit her head, but as soon as he did, Lily had swung the door open and ran to me. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

Andrea sat over Amy's lifeless body in hysterics.

"Leah," Chase cried, standing over her torn and bitten body. Her face was barely recognizable, her thick black hair was torn and tattered with blood. Chase and Leah were like two peas in a pod, you could never separate them.

"Damn it!" Luke snapped kicking dirt; he punched the door of the jeep in anger. Ana, who had hid behind Shane, like Lori, Carl, Sophia and Carol did, ran over to Luke's assistance. It made me angry that she hadn't gone to Chase first; I would have if I could but I didn't want Lily and Isaac to see Leah that way. I wasn't sure if I could bear another look and the thought of setting my niece and nephew down was completely out of the question.

"Peyton," It was Shane's voice breaking into my daze, his brown eyes seemed concerned.

"You've got to check Isaac for any bites or scratches." He insisted. I sat Lily down trying not seem to alarmed, and bent down to Isaac lifting his shirt and checking his arms, back, legs face, but all I had found was bruises and scabs. I pulled both Isaac and Lily to me, hugging them tightly and trying to hold in my own cries.

The realization had finally sunk in and I could feel the panic rise in my chest. We were truly never going to be safe, no matter where we ran or hide.


	4. Goodbye

Disclaimer! I do NOT own the walking dead, almost all of the characters, some dialog and the plot. Enjoy!

None of us in the Jeep were going to sleep that night. Chase sat silently, his blue eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. He kept glancing over at the empty seat beside him, yet none of us dare to sit there. I had never seen Chase in such a vulnerable state. It'd been awhile since we witnessed a death to an attack. We'd managed to get without any casualties for a while until tonight.

We were all quiet, even Isaac who sat upright in the back trying to avoid looking out the windows. Lily sat in between Luke and I and Ana sat on the other side of Luke. Luke's head was bent back, his chin in the air.

"We were defenseless tonight." Ana stated, "We should have never given up our weapons and we should've never came here."

"And where do you suppose we would be?!" I snapped angrily, "There are wanderers everywhere Ana, this would've happened eventually, whether we were sitting here or on the highway."

"If you had your weapons you could've at least fought back instead of scurrying and waiting for someone to shoot them. Isaac almost got killed tonight and you had nothing to protect him," Luke defended.

"Leah did get killed tonight," Chase added, "She wouldn't have if…"

I sat there for a moment, angry and hurt that this was being all pin pointed on me. I was almost positive that they felt resentment for agreeing to give up our supplies and weapons to be in this group, but now I was sure of it. I scooted over to the door and opened it; Luke caught my arm before I could get out.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"If you all don't want to be here then you can leave, but Lily, Isaac and I are staying." I wanted to make it very clear. I glanced over at Lily and Isaac, "I'll be by the fire pit." The two nodded, "Try to get some sleep." I added.

When I got outside I realized Andrea was still sitting over her sister. I didn't want to disturb her so I quietly took a seat by the fire pit and pulled my knees to my chest. All I could smell was the rotting flesh of the walkers only a few feet away from me. It was putrid.

My thoughts wandered back to the issues with the weapons. Ana was right, we were defenseless and giving up our weapons was probably a bad idea. I had just wanted somewhere stable to stay even if it were for a short time. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and instantly I jumped up, it was Shane.

"You scared me," I huffed and sat back down. He half-heartedly smirked and sat down next to me.

"I think we're in the clear for tonight, but I wouldn't hold my word to it." He said, "Why are you out here all alone?"

"They're all mad that we gave up our weapons, and they want to blame anyone but themselves. But, because I found you and offered our supplies, I am to blame."

"I see," he nodded.

"I kind of agree with them, if I had a weapon I could've fought off the walker who had Isaac."

"With that machete of yours?" he chuckled.

"I've done it before." I stated, "I think we've made it obvious that were just trying to survive just like all of you, I wouldn't put Lily and Isaac at risk by turning on you."

"We got to think about our own too." He said, "We've only known you two days."

"I need to protect those kids Shane," I was trying not to cry; "I almost lost Isaac tonight and now the people in my group are turning their backs on me. I need you all to trust me."

Shane nodded and ran his fingers through his dark curly hair, "I'll talk to the guys tomorrow. Right now I think everyone just needs their space, we're searching the woods in the morning."

"Okay, thank you." I gave him a small hug and then returned back to my own little space.

"Yeah, just try to get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He replied and got up and walked away.

When I went back to the jeep it was almost dawn, both the kids were sleeping as well as Ana. Luke looked tired but he wasn't sleeping, and Chase was still staring out the window the same as he was when I had left earlier. He was in complete shock.

"Are we really saying goodbye today." I whispered to Luke.

His eyes met mine and then adverted back out the window. "I think so." Luke said, "You should come with us."

"I can't," I whispered, "I can't keep moving them around like we have; Lily is growing comfortable with these people and Isaac needs to be around other kids, they're good people."

"Did you ever think that staying here might be causing them more harm, their mental well-being isn't going to keep them alive." Luke replied his green eyes focused in on mine. He looked warn and tired, his reddish brown hair stuck to his face from sweating.

"I've already made up my mind, Luke. I'm staying."

"You're being crazy."

"Maybe so," I replied and turned the opposite way, I closed my eyes but I wasn't sleeping.

When I woke up the kids were waiting for me, it made me miserable that they knew that Ana, Chase and Luke were leaving today. But I had to get up and keep moving. I got out of the jeep and helped Lily down as well.

Everyone seemed to be up. Daryl was using a pick axe to bash the heads in of the dead. Andrea still sat beside her lifeless sister. Shane, Dale, Rick, Lori and Jim sat on crates watching her, and as Rick went to confront her she had whipped a gun out as fast as she could. I turned Lil and Isaac away from them and glanced over my shoulder until Rick had made it safely back to the crates, Lily and Isaac had turned back around. Isaac had instantly hurried over to Lori to ask where Carl and Sophia was and when she told them I sent both of them over to the other kids.

"You leave her alone!" I heard Chase hollering hysterically. I hurried over to see Daryl and Chase face to face. Chase was blocking Leah's body.

"What are you going to do little man?" Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"Chase," I said, and could have been one of the worst decisions.

"_You_!" I could see the hysteria in his eyes. Chase was heading towards me now, "If it weren't for you she wouldn't be dead!" Chase swung at me and knocked me good in my jaw, the blow had knocked me to the ground and instantly I could feel the blood dripping down my nose. When I had realized what had happened he was heading for a kick but Shane had grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He got back up and Daryl kicked him back down.

"If it weren't for her we wouldn't be in this mess!" Chase screamed when Daryl had finally let him, he took off into the woods. Luke, who had been standing by went after him.

"You alright?" Shane asked pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah," I muttered just as Daryl had put the pic through Leah's head. I clenched my eyes shut and tried not dry heave. Shane patted my back lightly and then headed over to Rick and Lori.

It was then that Jacqui screamed, "Jim has been bit!"

Everyone rushed over to him but kept their distance, he picked up a shovel but T-dog grabbed him from behind , Daryl revealed the bite, everyone just kind of stood around for a moment not knowing what exactly to do as Jim all tried to assure as that he was okay.

"I say we put a pick axes in his head." Daryl said as we all gathered.

"Is that what you'd want for you?" Shane asked

"Yeah and I'd thank you for it." Daryl replied.

"I hate to say it and I never thought I would but maybe Daryl is right…"Dale began .

"Jims not a monster or some rabid dog, he is a sick man…if we traveled down that road where do we draw the line?…"

"The lines pretty clear!" Daryl protested "Zero tolerance for walkers."

I didn't know what side to take, but I was more leaning against Ricks. We couldn't just off him like that, but then again maybe it was for the best. I stood their uncomfortably with my arms crossed over my chest, my face throbbed and I could feel it swelling.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC is working on a cure…"Rick suggested.

"I heard a lot of things before the world went hell."

"Well what if CDC is still up?"

"That is a stretch right there."

"You'd think the government would protect it…" I stated,

"It'd have shelter, protection, rescue..."

"I'd want all that too! If they exist they're at the army base Fort Benning …"

"That's a hundred miles the opposite way." Lori stated.

"The military got overrun, we had all seen it!" Rick interrupted.

Daryl charged at Jim all of a sudden and Rick put a gun to his head. After they had settled the little tiff I went to the Jeep had begun packing whatever clothes Lily, Isaac and I had. It was then I heard a gunshot not far from me. It was Andrea, I didn't have to turn to see it, I didn't want to.

Later we had buried the bodies from our group. I paid my respect to everyone and then left there as soon as I could to avoid another confrontation with Chase. Lily, Isaac and I headed down to the river to wash up.

"Peyton!" Shane hollered after us.

"Here," he handed me a hand gun. "Have you used one of these before?"

"Yeah, my oldest brother was a cop; he'd bring my mom and me to the shooting range. Said we had to learn how to protect ourselves," I reminisced, I smirked, "Never thought I would need it."

"Silly how things work out," he replied, "Be careful."

I nodded, "Thanks."

We weren't down there long, just enough to wash the grime off of our bodies and to wet and comb Lily's long hair. When we got back up a meeting was called, we all surrounded by the fire pit. Rick and Shane had both agreed on a strategy, and that was to go to the CDC. I was nervous at the thought of leaving our little camp, but I had hoped that where we were going was going to be a lot safer. It was a make or break decision, and all agreed except for Morales and his family and Luke, Ana and Chase.

"We got to get going," Shane told me as he put Lily in his Jeep.

"Why isn't there any roof or walls Shane?" Lily asked.

"Because not all Jeeps have roofs stupid," Isaac snapped.

"Isaac Daniel Fell!" I scolded as I was about to pull myself into the jeep as well.

"Peyton!" Luke hollered out.

"Quick." Shane said when I glanced up at him.

Hurriedly I made it over to the lifted jeep that Ana, Chase and Luke sat in. Chase turned his head away from me. Ana stared, her eyes filling with tears.

"Take care of yourself, kay?" he said.

I nodded, "Of course, you too."

"Goodbye," Ana said softly from the back seat.

"Auntie Pey! Let's go!" It was Lily calling me this time.

"Bye!" I replied and hurried to the Jeep.

As we pulled onto the road I could feel the panic, the tears rising in my chest. But something in the pit of my stomach told me that we would be okay. I glanced at Shane who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and then back at my niece and nephew who for the first time in a while smiled as the wind whipped around them blowing Lily's hair everywhere. I wished that the smiles would stay there forever.


	5. Feelings

We'd come to a stop when the RV broke down. Shane hopped out of the jeep and I decided to stay and watch the kids. I still had the hand gun from earlier; it was so relieving to know that he put his trust in me enough to let me carry it around. I almost wondered if the other knew or not.

"Peyton," Lily said my name in a sing-song voice as Shane had approached the Jeep.

"yes?" I replied.

"Are you and Shane like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

My face instantly turned red as I could feel the heat stretch up my cheeks, where'd she even learn this?

"No, we're just friends." I replied glancing at Shane who didn't seem to find the humor in it. He started up the engine to the Jeep and as we drove away I noticed Jim leaning up against a tree.

"Why are we leaving him?" I asked.

"He didn't want to keep going, said it hurt too much…" Shane replied.

"Is he going to die?!" Isaac asked over-hearing our conversation. Neither Shane nor I answered him.

When we got to the CDC Shane helped get Isaac out of the jeep fast and safely, I grabbed Lily and we all hurried over to the door of the building, the smell of rotting flesh wafted through the air as dead bodies decomposed in piles. We stepped over numerous of bodies and the road was painted red with blood.

When we reached the door we took notice that it was completely shielded. Rick and Daryl banged on the door desperately as every moment brought panic and fear.

"There's nobody here," T-dog said

"Walkers!" someone else said, I got the gun out and hid a little ways behind Shane.

It was getting dark and we were extremely close to the city. All of the kids started to break down in cries just as some as the adults did as well.

"This is a dead end!"

"Where are we going to go?" Carol cried holding onto her daughter, Sophia.

"She's right we can't be this close to the city after dark."

"Fort Benning…"

"With what! We have no food or fuel!"

"We need answers now!"

"We'll think of something." Rick replied.

"Lets go!" everyone hollered.

Just as I began to turn and follow Shane back to the Jeep Rick said, "The Camera! It moved!"

"It's an automated device." Shane stated.

Rick went into hysteric then. I had begun to regret ever staying with them as the sky grew darker and darker and now our leader was a loose cannon. I looked around trying watch out for any walkers. But it was then that the doors began to retract. As soon as we all walked in a man with blonde hair had stepped forward, armed and ready to shoot.

"Anybody here infected?!"

"One of our group was he didn't make it." Rick replied.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A chance," Rick replied.

"You all will submit to a blood test that's the price for admissions."

"We can do that."

"You all get whatever you want inside; when these doors close they don't open."

I left Isaac and Lily with Carol as the rest of us hurried to go and get whatever we could carry. He called the security alarm Vi and when he closed the doors Rick stepped forward.

"Rick Grimes."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." He replied.

Lily kept tugging at me to hold her in the elevator. She looked tired and drained, but I was too and my arms were aching something fierce from being so tense. Regardless, I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. As we walked down the halls Carol admitted she was a little claustrophobic, I couldn't blame her, but I wouldn't complain, we were safe here.

"Vi turn on the lights!" Dr. Jenner said as he stepped into the room. "Welcome to zone 5." The room was large and empty.

Everyone started pouring out with questions about the other doctors and who Vi is. He was all that was left in that big building. I don't know how he lasted as long as he did all alone, I think I would've gone completely stir crazy. I just followed everyone else around and listened closely to what everyone asked.

Lily nearly fainted when she got her blood drawn; I could see her face get bone white as I helped Dr. Jenner hold her down. Once Dr. Jenner found out that we all haven't eaten anything, he sat us all down for a feast. We joked about the kids having wine and Daryl was cracking racial jokes. We thanked Dr. Jenner, which he rightfully deserved but his smiled didn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you!" he replied.

"Glenn lay off the booze!" I teased him as he stumbled over to the table.

"Have a little wine," Shane said to me, but I just shook my head no. I just wasn't in the mood for it.

"So what happened to the others here doc?" Shane asked, "You know, to all the other doctors."

"Well when things started getting bad everybody just started to take off to their families, but when things got worse…I guess you can say they opted out, there was a rash numbers of suicides."

After he said that it was a little bit easier to connect the dots. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to sit there and watch everyone you know "opt out" and leave me alone.

"What a buzz kill man," Glenn said.

Dr. Jenner told us about how most of the housing was unavailable so we would have to make due to with the couches, but that all didn't matter when we all heard about the hot water. I let Lily and Isaac shower first and then got them in some fresh pajamas and made a bed for them on the floor. As soon as they hit their little heads on their pillows their eyes had closed and they drifted into a deep sleep.

This was too good to be true, the shower was amazing and I had stayed there until my fingers had turned to prunes. I combed through my long natural red hair and cleaned my bruised face with a clean cloth. My small chocolate brown eyes had bags under them. When I was all cleaned up, I decided I wanted to roam around the building a bit, I left a little note just in case either of them woke up.

When I stepped outside my door I could see Shane storming down the hallway,

"Hey, whats going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now." He replied angrily as he walked passed me. I noticed two scratches on his neck, he covered them with is hand, "Mind your business."

"Okay." I muttered and started down the hall, "You don't have to get snappy with me, sheesh."

I walked a little before returning to my little makeshift bed.

Everyone who drank was feeling like crap the next morning. I held Lily in my lap and Isaac sat next to Sophia and Carl while we ate scrambled eggs. Shane walked in and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Do you feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked.

"Worse," he grumbled.

"What happened to your neck?" T-dog asked.

"Must've done it in my sleep," Shane lied as his gaze fell on mine. I was assuming because I was the only one who knew he was lying other than the person who gave him the scratch.

"That's not like you."

"No it's not like me at all."

I was never one to get into someone's business, but drama within a group like this could be dangerous, underground or not.

As I was walking back to my room, I was stopped by a good grip on my arm. I jumped and tugged away.

"Shane," I muttered, "Jesus, you scared me."

He rubbed the back of his head, "I just wanted to say sorry for last night."

"You were being a jerk"

"I was drunk." He replied, "Do you forgive me or not?" He looked tired and disheveled.

I paused, "Yeah." How I couldn't I forgive him, he'd been there for me a lot more than anyone else had. There I went again, doing that thing I told myself not to do, I was getting close to Shane. If I wasn't then I wouldn't care, I would have given him the cold shoulder until I was done being mad.

"Jenner says he has to show us something." He said, "Says it's important. But he's giving Glenn a bit of time to let the meds set in for his hangover."

"I told him he shouldn't drink too much," I chuckled.

"He needed it," Shane replied.

"Shane, Jenner wants us in the lab." Daryl called out to us.

We both nodded.

"Thanks." I told Shane.

"For?"

"Apologizing, trusting to give me the gun, being there for me," I blushed, and somehow built up the guts to kiss his cheek before walking off down the hall. I didn't give him enough time to really react and as I walked down the hall I could feel a twinge of regret. It wasn't the right thing to do, but it didn't feel wrong.


	6. Close Call

**Disclaimer!**** Some of the dialog, most of the characters and the story plot does not belong to me! It belongs to the awesome writers of the Walking Dead! :D Enjoy! **

Lily and Isaac were already in the room when we got there. Everyone stood around waiting for Dr. Jenner to show what he called us all in for. Shane walked in shortly after I did.

"Are we watching a movie?" Lily asked her blue eyes beamed with excitement. "Can we watch Finding Nemo?"

"It's not that kind of movie, stupid." Isaac snapped.

"Isaac!" I scolded.

"sorry." He muttered.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one, not that it matters." Dr. Jenner replied.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"Someone's life, they are called synapses, they determine what you say or do from the moment of birth. What makes you, you." He replied.

He called it Test Subject 19, it was someone who had been bitten. The synapses stopped and within time a red glow came from the brainstem. I shifted.

"It restarts the brain?"

"no just the brain stem. To get it up and moving."

"But they're not alive." I muttered, I didn't want to believe that they were.

"You tell me?" he said.

"It's nothing like before." Rick said.

"The you part is dead, just a shell driven by mindlessness."

Just then something pierced through the brain.

"What happened?"

"He shot his patient in the head, didn't you?" Andrea asked.

"Vi, power down the main screen."

"You have no idea what this is do you?" I asked

"It could be microbial, viral, patristic…"

"There are other facilities right?"

"Maybe some," Jenner replied, "everything shut down, and I've been in the dark for a long time."

"So there's nothing left, that's what you're really saying right?"

A heavy silence fell in the air until Dale stepped forward.

"I know this is taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock is counting down, what happens when it hits zero."

"The generator runs out of fuel."

"What happens when the generator runs out of fuel?" We all waited for an answer. When rick realized we weren't getting an answer from him he asked vi.

Vi replied, "When the power runs out facility decontamination will occur."

I looked at Shane to see what his reaction would be but none of us new really what that meant. It was then that Jenner stormed out of the room. Everyone except the guys started heading to our rooms.

"We're going to check the generators," Shane told me before parting separate ways.

I nodded, "Let me know how it is."

Awhile later while the lights and air conditioners out. Everyone gathered around the halls worriedly wondering what was going on as Vi told us that we were on emergency fuel. Jenner walked down the hall taking gulps of booze. We all followed.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Energy use is being prioritized."

"Air is a priority?"

"Its not up to me, this place is shutting itself down."

"What do you mean?!" I asked glancing back to make sure Lily and Isaac were behind me.

Rick caught up to him and began to talk.

"Systems are shutting down. Computers are designed to stay running until the last possible minute."

He said, "The French were the first to come close to a solution, unlike us they stayed til the end instead of committing suicide."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"They ran out of juice just like us." He said, "The world runs on fossil fuel isn't that stupid?"

We were all beginning to connect the dots. VI said, 30 minutes until decontamination. The sirens went off flashing red lights over all of our heads,

"Everybody get your stuff we're getting out of here." Rick told us, we all rushed to the door but were all too late.

"We're locked in," I gasped, trying not to have a panic attack. I held it in better than the others.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl charged at him.

"Shane!" Rick called.

Shane, Glenn and T-dog went after him.

"Unlock this door now!" Rick demanded.

"I can't everything topside is computer generated." He replied, "I told you that when that door closed that it wouldn't open didn't I?"

Lily began to cry and I pulled her close to me trying not to freak out myself. Isaac seemed dazed and pale.

"Its better this way." He added.

"What happens when the time runs out?" I asked.

"What happens in twenty eight minutes!" Rick demanded when I had gotten no answer.

"You know what this place is! We have protected the public from very dangerous stuff! Stuff you don't want to get out ever!"

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure event or terrorist attack, for example, an H.I.T is deployed from letting anything out."

"H.I.T?"

"A fuel air bomb," I said as I sat down, "Basically setting the air on fire."

"Exactly," Jenner replied.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol cried holding a crying Sophia.

"Don't you think its better this way?"

Daryl began hitting the door with an axe. I buried my face in the palms of my hands, it felt to surreal. This wasn't happening, but it was. We'd all be blown to smithereens. Everyone was freaking out.

"Wouldn't it be more compassionate to sit and hold your loved ones until the clock runs out!"

That had sent Shane completely over the edge. He took out his gun and aimed it at Doctor Jenner.

"Shane!" I hollered hoping that he'd listen to me.

"Shane if he dies we all die," Rick said.

"You listen to him," Lori said.

It was then he shot off rounds at all the computers behind Dr. Jenner.

"That's all we want is a choice, a chance." Rick said.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can."

"I told you topsides locked down I can't open those." He replied as he typed in the code to open the door to the lab.

I got half way down the hall; I glanced to my side to see if Isaac and Lily were keeping up. Isaac was a little ways behind me, but Lily was nowhere to be found. "Lily," I said in complete panic.

Shane stopped. "Go! Take Isaac! Lily is in the lab!' I told him.

"Shane!" Rick called out.

"Isaac go on with Lori and Carl!" I heard Shane tell him as I ran back down the hall.

"Peyton! What are you doing here?" Jacqui seemed completely surprised.

"I can't find Lily!"

I could hear the clock counting down to its near last minutes! I heard an explosion and it came from a distance. They found a way out. But I wouldn't worry about that, that's all I could worry about was finding Lily and getting out of this place safely.

"Lily!" we called out as he hurriedly looked under the computer desk. I did the same. Dale and Andrea were too lost in their debate to look and Jacqui helped as well.

"Found her!" Shane called out picking her up, I ran to him and my niece as the clock had gotten down to its last minute and without wasting a second of time we headed to the door. I hadn't even realized that Andrea and Dale were following shortly behind us until we had run outside.

"Get down!" everyone screamed.

When the explosion went off it sent all five of us flying, hitting the ground hard trying to dodge any debris, the building crumbled to pieces behind us. Sore and scratched up, Shane pulled me to my feet with Lily still in his arms and nearly dragged me back to his jeep. Isaac ran out of the RV to me and I held my arms out to him. This time I cried, that was a close call and if it weren't for Shane helping me I may have not of gotten out of there.

I got Isaac in the jeep and the got in myself. Adrenaline still pulse through my veins when I leaned over and kissed Shane smack dab on the lips. I didn't care if he liked it or not, he sunk in to my kiss though and when I pulled away I still held his face in my hands. "Words can't even express right now..." I wanted to say how thankful I was but it was then I was interrupted by the RV pulling out of the parking lot and we all headed on our way to complete unknown.


	7. Twinge of Regret

(I had to cut it short! BUT! I will write much more tomorrow! Enjoy! :) )

We ditched the Jeep the next day and hopped onto the RV with Andrea, T-dog and Dale. Lily and Isaac sat in the back of the RV while all of us sat up front. Andrea, Shane and I sat at the table when Shane started to clean his gun.

"That looks complicated," Andrea said.

"The hard part is putting all the pieces back together; I could show you how to clean yours if you wanted."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and quickly took my gun apart, cleaned it and easily put it back together.

"She doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Andrea replied.

"This isn't my first time," I muttered and got up, putting the safety on and tucking it between my belt and jeans. I'd really have to find a holster.

"Hey Lily Bean," I called her by the nickname my mom used to call her.

"Hi," Lily pouted, she'd been stuck in this funk ever since the explosion.

"Want me to braid your hair?" I asked her. She nodded and turned her back to me, I tried combing through it the best I could with the little comb that I had. She whined a bit when I would get caught in a snarl. Half way through the second French braid the RV came to a stop and I heard Dale groan about something.

"I wish I could ride with Carl." Isaac grumbled as he picked at the school work I gave him.

"Well, there wasn't any room." I told him as I walked up front.

"What's going on?"

"Road block," Glenn said, "But we've got a way through."

I swear he had jinxed it because only a few minutes out the RV had once again broke down.

"Great!" Isaac muttered.

Glenn and Dale headed out to fix the RV as the rest of us started hunting cars down for supplies. Lily tied a sweater around her waist but it was so long that it dragged on the ground. Isaac walked around with Carl and Sophia, in which I didn't stray far from. T-dog and Daryl began to syphon gas and the rest of us looked for food and water.

"We short on water?" Shane asked Glenn. I peeked over to see him covering himself in water from a water truck.

Dale was on look out on top of the RV.

"Under the cars!" I heard Rick said hushed. I grabbed Lily and Isaac and hid under the closest truck which so happen to be off the road, I could see Lori and Carol, then Carl under one car and Sophia under the other.

"Shhh," I whispered to Lily with my hand covering her mouth. I could feel her warm tears trickling down onto my hand as she held back sobs. "It's okay, they're just passing by." My whispers I'm sure were barely audible but Isaac understood. He rested his forehead on his arm and I tried patting his back comforting him. I could feel the thin boy shivering beneath my hand. I looked back, looking for Shane but he was out of my sight now.

Just as we thought they had all passed by I heard Sophia squeal. I could hardly see her from our hide out spot but her constant shrieks of complete terror let me know a walker was after her. I could hear its vicious growls as it grabbed at her. "Sophia." I said it muffled into his arm.

Her cries had suddenly grown distant as Sophia and the stray walkers took off into the woods. Everyone crawled out from under the cars and to the guard rail. Carol was in complete hysterics as Lori held her back from running off into the woods. I could see that Rick had taken off for her. Isaac and Lily cried as silent as they could as they clung onto my plaid shirt.

Glenn, Daryl and Shane went looking for Rick after a while, but within an hour or so Glenn and Shane came back. I had just gotten lily and Isaac calmed down when Shane told us to keep looking for supplies. I rummaged through as many cars as I could but didn't find anything to useful. Lily and Isaac helped me, I didn't really want them to see the decayed bodies, but I'd rather them be as close to me as possible just in case another heard had come through.

Lily found a couple of dolls that she liked and sat on the hood of the car combing their hair. I heard bickering combing from not far, when I looked up I had seen Carl storm pass me, Isaac started forward but I stopped him, he groaned and went back to digging through the car. My eyes stayed focused on Lori and Shane, they were the ones bickering. I didn't think he realized that I was approaching them, but just as I got there I heard him say, "I'm leaving,"

"Leaving?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"For good," He replied, "Figure I'd just slip away, first chance I get."

I don't know what exactly it was that pissed me off about hearing this, but I was. I was more pissed off at myself for letting myself break my own rules and get remotely close to Shane. He'd turned on his getaway car and a signal came in on the radio, it was a guy saying help was on the way. "Asshole," Shane said as he turned off the car and told us to get back to work. I didn't protest I just walked off making sure Lily and Isaac were close to my side.

I walked up to Carol with my arms crossed uncomfortably. She was still standing, waiting, by the guardrail. "They'll find her." I told her, trying to comfort her. I had never really been good at the whole comfort thing, I felt so awkward. Carol nodded, her eyes watering.

"It's late it'll be dark soon." She said her blue eyes meeting mine.

"They will find her," Andrea assured her once again and then walked over to Dale.

Instantly there was a conflict with her and Dale about her father's gun. By then I just didn't care, I sat on the guardrail and waited. When Rick and Daryl returned Carol broke down. They told her that they'd search for her by sunrise.

I had hope, but I also couldn't see how that little girl would make it out in the woods on her own with walkers wondering about. I couldn't see the good in any of it.


	8. Why?

(Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days! I've been working and then I went to Nightmare New England! And it was freakin awesome! But I'm back! And hope you enjoy!)

When I woke up the next morning I was still mad at Shane, he didn't know of course because everyone was in uproar about Sophia and I wasn't going to be selfish and cause a bigger problem than need be. Plus, I couldn't get it off my mind all night that Sophia was out in the woods by herself and how Carol must be feeling. It didn't help the fact that we were sitting ducks until we found her.

We all gathered by the RV, Rick rolled out the black case onto a nearby car. In contained hatches, a little axe and other little things I'd never seen or used before. "Everyone take a weapon." He said.

"These are not the kind of weapons we need…" Andrea protested, "What about the guns?"

"Didn't we go over that?" Shane said, "Rick, Daryl and I are carrying…"

"What about Peyton?" Andrea said.

I rolled my eyes annoyed, "I'm trained…"

"Doesn't matter, we can't have people popping around every time a tree rustles." Shane replied.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted me. "Say, if someone pops off at the wrong time and there is a herd wondering by, then it would be the end for all of us."

I glared at him and took my gun out and slammed it onto the car hood. I took the only tool left, which was hardly sharp. This wasn't a great way to start off my day and now I was annoyed at Andrea for saying anything about me or the guns in the first place.

"The idea is to take the creek up, it's her only landmark." Daryl said and started forward.

As soon as Isaac found out that Carl was going, he wanted to go. I was hesitant about leaving Lily and Isaac on the highway, especially after yesterday's incident. But Lily's little legs would get tired easily and Isaac may not take the trip seriously with Carl there.

"They'll be safe." Dale assured me as Lily hopped into the RV one step at a time.

"I don't know maybe I should stay with them," I muttered, "What good am I with this thing?" I added with a smirk holding up my "weapon".

"They need as many people as possible." Dale replied, "They can be look out. The top of the RV is just about the safest."

I knew that and I knew Dale wasn't going to let them get hurt. If Lori and Rick were that confident in him to watch Carl, why couldn't I with Lily and Isaac. I braided my long red hair as I made my way over to Lily and Isaac.

Lily held three Barbie's in her arms and Isaac leaned against a car with his arms crossed. "You listen to Dale, okay? I'm serious; if you don't then you're in trouble."

"What are you going to do, feed us to the walkers?" Isaac said sarcastically.

"That's not even funny," I told him angrily, "You keep talking like that and I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap."

He pressed his lips together. He was too much like his dad and I didn't know what good that could be. I walked away as soon as I heard Andrea throwing another one of her sissy fits. I felt bad for Dale who had to listen to it. He cared about her, and although it was understandable that she didn't want to live this life anymore, she wasn't right.

We made our way through the woods. I was behind everyone, Shane and Carl walked ahead of me for a short while before Shane stepped back and Lori hurried to Carl. My senses were up; I was trying to stay alert while feeling tired.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Shane asked, not meeting my eyes.

I hadn't even realized that I was avoiding him, but then I thought about it, I was dodging him all morning until everyone was at RV. "Um, shouldn't we be paying attention?" It was a stupid excuse and I'm sad to say that I'm just about the easiest person to read.

"Peyton…" he began, just as we approached a tent. Shane moved ahead of all of us, with Rick and Daryl. He put his hand up telling us all to stop except for Carol. Rick whispered something to Carol and right then Carol started calling out Sophia's name.

Daryl opened the tent and Rick and Shane started gagging. I very vaguely could smell something rotting.

"Daryl?" Carol asked.

Daryl came out, "She aint in there."

"What was?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy, who, as Jenner would say, opted out."

My stomach felt sick, but it was then we all heard church bells. We all began to run to the church.

When we got to the crest of the woods Shane said, "That can't be it, it had no steeples, no bells." But Rick had taken off to the church anyways, we all followed after him.

The guys opened the red doors to reveal three walkers sitting. As soon as they begun to get up Shane, Rick and Daryl all went at them. Lori sat on the steps comforting Carl. Once it was over Rick screamed, "Sophia!" out the side door.

The bells began to ring again, we all hurried over to the side of the building, and Glenn ripped something out making it come to a stop.

"It was on a timer." Daryl said.

"I'm going to go inside," Carol said after a moment.

We all went our separate ways.

I sat by a tombstone, with the name Meredith Hartland 1934-1978 written on it in fancy lettering. I started to think about Meredith's life, wondered if it was an easy one. I thought about having a normal life and where I would be if none of this happened. I looked up from the piece of grass I was picking at, and noticed that Lori and Shane were bickering again. Could they make it any more obvious? They had a thing for each other. I don't know why I didn't see it before.

Once Lori took off inside the church, Shane stood there a moment before walking over to me, or so I thought he was, instead he walked pass the tombstone I was leaning against. I jumped up and caught up with him.

"I overheard you telling Lori about leaving yesterday." I admitted, "That's why I've been avoiding you."

He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it, in fact he looked infuriated still.

"Why do you want to leave?" I asked.

"I just can't be around here…" he began.

"Because of Lori," I finished.

"That's none of your business." He snapped and began to walk away, I stopped him again.

"You're right it's not. But you were just going to up and leave?! Make me think that maybe we could have something here…" I was so irked that I could hear my Boston accent coming out, like it always did.

"Maybe you just thought wrong." He grumbled.

"That's bullshit," I snapped, I was so angry at that I swear I was shaking. Or maybe that was just because I weak and tired just like the rest of us. "You know what, Fine; maybe it's all in my head." I replied and walked away. But I knew it wasn't, he helped save Lily and I from the CDC, and he kissed back in the Jeep.

"Peyton," he called after to me, I turned and when he knew I was listening he said, "This conversation aint over."

A little while later he and Rick were talking. I joined the group who sat under a tree. Shane walked up to us all and said, "You all are going to follow the riverbed back."

Carl protested and Lori gave him permission to stay with Shane and Rick.

Before taking off with the group they gave Lori a gun. I avoided eye contact with Shane because I was still pissed off, it didn't help that now I was going off into the woods with Andrea who seemed to not like me too much, the feeling is mutual, and Lori whom I know a huge secret about. So I stuck closest to either Daryl or Carol and prayed that this walk would go quickly.


	9. Stay

Disclaimer! The characters, some dialog and plot does not belong to me! It belongs to the Walking Dead!

Lori handed her gun over to Andrea shortly after we started walking and told Carol to stop blaming Rick for Sophia being lost. She gave them a real piece of her mind. I just minded my business as I should, although I couldn't help to feel a bit jealous that Andrea got the gun, she don't even really know how to use the thing. But there was no sense of making a scene.

A gun shot came from the distance; everybody kind of looked at each other unsurely. It was odd that they would shoot a walker, they no better. We continued to walk for a while longer, Lori fell behind she was keeping look out for them. But they never came. I'd even begun to worry a bit.

"They should've been back by now." I stated.

"Rick and Shane know what they're doing." Daryl said.

"But they wouldn't have risked a single gunshot…" Lori protested.

"We all heard it…"Glenn stated.

"There's nothing we can do anyways, there's no since in chasing echoes."

"So what do we do then?" Lori asked.

"Beat the bush for Sophia and make our way back to the highway." He replied.

"I'm sure they'll meet us at the RV." Andrea replied.

I glanced over where I thought they would be coming from one more time, but there was no sign of the three at all. I wasn't going to lie, I was getting a bit worried. Just as we were started up the hill I heard Andrea say, "I'm sorry for what you're going through, I know how you feel."

"I suppose you do thanks." Carol replied.

We all stopped waiting for them to move forward, we didn't want to lose each other.

"I just keep thinking of her out here all by herself, praying to god that she don't end up like Amy."

My eyes widen, I couldn't believe shed just said that to her. I glanced back at Daryl whose gaze held on the two. He started forward.

"We are all hoping and praying too for what it's worth."

"All this hoping and praying is worth nothing. We'll find that little girl and she'll be fine." Daryl snapped, "Jesus Crist am I the only one Zen around here."

I stifled a laugh and I could tell Lori was smirking. It was just funny to think that Daryl thought of himself as Zen. When in reality he just didn't want to believe that she probably wasn't coming back alive. I still held hope, but he had complete faith in it, or maybe he was in denial.

It was getting dark; a howl came from the distance. We all stopped and looked at each other.

"Let's head back?" I suggested, they all looked at me in approval.

"We can pick up tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"We'll find her tomorrow." Lori replied.

We walked awhile longer before Andrea asked, "How far are we?"

"About a hundred yards as the crow fly's,"

"To bad we're not crows," Carol muttered.

It wasn't until we heard a loud scream coming from the right of us that we realized that Andrea had strayed off. A walker was grabbing at her kicking feet as she lay on the ground, before we even had time to react a woman on a horse road up and cracked the walker on the side of the head.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?"

"I'm Lori."

"Rick sent me, there was an accident, Carl got shot, he's still alive but we got to go now."

My jaw dropped, I knew something wasn't right about that gun shot. Lori went to get on the horse as Daryl protested. "You're just going to ride off on a horse with someone you don't even know!?"

"Rick said you got a RV on the highway?" She said

"Yeah," I replied.

"Back track to Farevan road, you'll see the name on the mailbox, the last names Greene."

When we made it back to the RV T-dog was looking pretty sick from his arm wound. He had apparently caught in on a car door when the herd was passing through.

"Shot?!" Dale said, "What do you mean shot?"

"I don't know, this chick just road up like Zora on a horse and took Lori."

"And you let her…" Dale said, "I heard screams was that you?"

"Andrea got attacked by I walker," I replied unfazed.

I knew she wasn't going to use that gun.

"Peyton! Look Dale found us pretty pink water!" Lily smiled.

"It's just vitamin water, Lil. It's not like you haven't had it before." Isaac replied, "Where's Carl?"

"OH, umm….He is still hunting with Shane and Rick."

I could tell just by the way his blue eyes looked up at me that he knew I was lying. We all gathered around the RV except for the kids who stayed in plain view, like they were told. They wanted to go to the farm.

"We can't just leave! What if Sophia comes back…"

"Carol, the group is split; we are so vulnerable right now…" I stated.

"If she comes back and we weren't here…that'd be awful."

"Let's spend the night here, gives enough time to find some supplies and rig a sign." Daryl said, "I'll stay in the RV."

"If the RV is staying I am too." Dale said.

"I'm in."

"Peyton you should probably take the kids with Glenn and T-dog, where it's safe."

"ME?" Glenn protested, "Why is it always me?"

"T-dog has a serious blood infection; if he doesn't get some antibiotics then he is going to die." Dale replied, "We need to have communication between the two."

By then Daryl was hissing out something about an oily rag as he dug through the bag of his motorcycle. He had taken a huge bag of pills and was picking out all the ones he thought T-dog would need.

"Why didn't you tell us you had this before?" I asked.

"It's my brother's stash."

"Oh." I muttered and glanced at T-dog who was taking the pills Daryl was handing him.

When we pulled up to the farm it was pitch black out. The porch light was on. Glenn and T-dog bickered about ringing the door bell, when there was no need too obviously. The girl who road on the horse earlier stood up from her porch chair and tucked a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes focused on the cut on T-dogs arm.

"It's not a bite." He quickly said, "It's pretty bad though, I cut it on a car door."

"I'll get my dad then." She said.

"I have pain killer and antibiotics." Glenn said, "If Carl needs them."

Damn it! That's right; Carl was inside clinging to life. I'd hoped everything worked in Lori and Ricks favor and that Carl would be okay, but I also couldn't help to think how it might affect Isaac seeing his new best friend that way especially since we still haven't found Sophia. I glanced down at Isaac and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Where's Shane?" Lily asked.

"He went into town, a while ago." She told me, "He your boyfriend?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Glenn said somewhat jokingly.

"No, he isn't." I replied glaring at Glenn. He was moody.

"We'll I'm sure he'll be back." She tried to assure Lily, I looked down the dark empty dirt drive way. Hopefully he'd be back soon, I thought to myself. Despite being mad, I worried about him. "Why don't we get him inside and find you a room for the night."

I nodded in agreement.

I could hear a lot of movement going on in a nearby room. Isaac being as nosy as he is tried to peak in but I had pulled him away before he got the chance.

"How about, you just stay in the living room for now. You might not want to be anywhere else, T-dog will be getting fixed up in the kitchen and there might be things little eyes don't want to see." She said to me.

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

Isaac curled up in an armchair, while Lily rested her head on my lap. I brushed all the little blonde curls that had popped out of her brain behind her ear until she had fell sound asleep. I tried to close my eyes just for a moment, but I couldn't stop thinking about everything going on, but most of all if Shane was going to be okay. I didn't even have the energy to be mad at him anymore; I just wanted him to be here and safe.

When I heard someone pull into drive I had given it all I had got to not jump off the couch and run to see who it was. Instead I slowly lifted Lily's head off my lap and gently replaced it with a couch pillow before making it to the door. Everyone was already heading to him, the older man, Hershel, took the bags he had carried and had begun to bring them inside until he said, "Otis?"

I leaned up against the railing, Shane looked delirious, he shook his head no.

"We say nothing to Patricia," Hershel said, "Not until after, I mean it."

I figured I'd let Rick talk to him before I did. I could see the girl form the horse, Maggie, crying. Rick gave him a hug to comfort him. I couldn't help but feel bad and earlier today seemed like light years away with everything that happened. Everyone went inside except Shane and I, I suppose they were expecting us to follow but we didn't. I slowly made my way over; I could tell that he was dazed.

I didn't really know what to say, I was never good at these kinds of things. I gave him a hug and he hugged back. I awkwardly stepped to the side and leaned up against the blue truck. "I'm sorry about Otis and whatever you all had to go through tonight." I muttered.

His eyes shifted to the ground and I felt bad for even mentioning it.

"Me too." He muttered and sat on the ground.

I wanted to say that at least Carl was going to survive because of him but I don't think anyone was quite sure of that yet.

"If I'm bugging you I'll give your space, I'd completely understand."

"Nah, you can stay." He replied.

It was when I sat down beside him that Rick and Lori came and sat on the porch. We were all waiting and praying silently that their son would pull through the surgery.


	10. That Girl

Carl had pulled through and I think just about everyone could finally breathe. All except Hershel anyways who still had to break the news to Patricia about this Otis guy. Hershel asked Rick to help him and he did, all I could hear is her breaking down in the dining room. Lily woke up confused and panicked; I brought her out on the porch, trying to keep her away from all of it.

Shane seemed absolutely out of it. He had gone and washed up, and shaved off all of his thick hair that I really like on him. I didn't want to invade or pry at him about earlier. So I just focused on trying to rest.

When I woke up the next morning the RV was there and we had all gathered around a memorial that they had made for Otis. Shane gave his speech about what had happened, about how he was limping and Otis told him to carry on. Just the way he said, the way he'd pause, it didn't seem like he was telling the truth.

I sat under a tree with Lily; she was writing in a little notepad she had found around the house, Maggie told her she could use it and the box of crayons. Most of the colors were missing and they were broken but Lil didn't seem to mind. I glanced up to see everyone setting up camp; I wasn't sure where exactly where Lily, Isaac and I were staying.

Rick, Maggie, Hershel, Shane and Andrea all stood around the truck. They had a map out and I heard that Hershel wanted us all to give up our guns. I didn't like that idea, I don't think either of us did but it was his farm. I had completely called it about Andrea not wanting to give up her gun. Shane showed her how to take it apart and put it back together. I watched him boredly; I already knew how to do all of it.

"How do you know how to shoot anyways?" Andrea asked me.

"My brother taught me," I replied.

"Why?"

"Good knowledge to have?" I replied unsurely.

She stared at me for a moment as if she was trying to read me or something and it pissed me off to the high heavens.

"Anyway…does anyone have an extra tent by any chance?" I asked, "Before this I was bunking in the Jeep."

"You and the kids can stay in my tent tonight." Shane said.

"Thanks," I replied taking up his offer.

"Peyton are you coming or not?" Daryl asked as he had begun to trample over with his cross bow in his hand.

"Yup," I replied getting up.

"You're going?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, figured I'd help out," I replied.

"Well, here take this." Shane gave me one of the guns.

"Hershel said…"

"You're trained right? Just take it with you and try not to flaunt it." Shane interrupted me.

I took it and put it between my belt and hid it underneath my blue plaid shirt. "Thanks." I replied and then caught up to Daryl who was already making his way to the crest of the woods.

It was almost like Shane had completely forgotten about the cemetery about how he told me I was basically making it all up in my head that he even remotely liked me. But yet, he offered his tent and went completely against Hershel's rules to give me a gun. I was confused now, but I didn't want to press him with questions.

"So, why did you even want to help anyway?" Daryl asked as we silently trudged through the woods.

"I knew that if it was Lily or Isaac out here, I would want as many people out here looking as possible." I replied.

"You're just another ass I have to cover." He replied, "I'm fine just on my own, always have and always will."

"Yeah you said that earlier." I replied unfazed, "Trust me I know how to handle myself."

"I know." He replied looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I stared at him for a moment questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember you, from before all this shit went down. At a bar my brother used to hang at, you'd got in a fight with some big burly white guy, a biker."

My chest tightened.

"Your brother, aint that right?" he said, "Brent Chase. Didn't look like a cop to me." He stated.

"I'm not involved with what my brother does." I replied quickly, "He's a dumb ass, that's how my mom and I ended up with his kids, and F.Y.I I have more than one brother, Mason, who _was _a cop was the oldest."

We approached a house just then. The sound of breaking branches stopped us dead in our tracks but it wasn't anything. Searching the house quietly, we found nothing but what could be a hiding spot in a small pantry. It had blankets and pillows but nothing else. The house was so old and condemned that every step or move you made would result in a loud creaking sound. As we stepped out of the

By the time we were done searching just about everything we stepped outside and hollered Sophia's name a couple times before deciding to head back. As we started down the same pathway I saw Daryl lean over and pick a flower.

"Are you picking flowers?" I asked it wasn't just funny that he wanted a flower and even funnier that the whole way he kept the flower in great condition. He just told me to shut my mouth and mind my business.

Glenn and Maggie were tying up the horses just as Daryl and I had made it back to camp. I was a little leery that, that is how Daryl remembers me, that girl who fought her brother at a bar, the girls whose brother was trouble. There was only one thing that I was glad he didn't know and that was that Lily and Isaac are his kids and that if he'd alive there is a probable chance that he is looking for them, for us.


	11. Nervous Nelly

**(had to cut this one a bit short! But I hope you like it! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my fanfic! It makes me happier than you know that you all enjoy reading it! And I absolutely love writing it! So thank you! :D ) **

_I tapped my foot on the floor of the jeep. A machete I had found a few towns back sat on my lap. They must've noticed the worry in my eyes; Leah placed her hand on my shoulders. We were just minutes from my aunt's house. Walkers were here and there throughout the small hick town. My aunt's house was set back a little ways in the woods. It was a nice log cabin; I remember its tranquility, its beautiful stream in the backyard that my brothers and I would catch frogs in. _

_When we pulled into the driveway only Luke and Chase had gotten out, like they had planned, but I wasn't waiting for them. I hopped out of the Jeep and ran up the steps and into my aunt's home. _

"_Peyton!" I heard Luke call after me, but ignored him. Who was he to tell me anything, we just picked up today._

_The front room was empty and silent. _

"_Mom? Aunt Flora?" I called out. But I got no reply. An unusual smell wafted through the air making me cover my mouth and nose with my inner arm. _

_I stepped into the living room and gagged at the sickening sight that no daughter would ever want to see. Her face was so pale; her eyes were empty, as she lay on the couch, blood trickling down her forehead. A gun wound. "Mom," I let out in a sob as I fell by her side. My chest tightened and everything was spinning. I sat there and cried. "No." I cried repeatedly. _

"_Peyton!" I heard a male voice behind me, but it wasn't Luke's or Chase's. _

"Peyton!" I heard again but clearer.

My eyes blinked open, my face was wet with tears. Shane was propped up on his side staring down at me. Isaac was still sleeping, but Lily was awake. I sighed.

"She has bad dreams sometimes." Lily explained, "About Nana Sarah."

I looked at Shane apologetically, "I'm sorry if I woke you, I haven't had one in a while now."

"Its fine, stop worrying about it." He replied.

Lily laid back down shortly after, I couldn't fall back to sleep, not after my nightmare about my mom, I wasn't sure if she was sleeping because her back was towards me. I rolled over to face Shane not sure if he'd still be awake, he was. He played with the end of my braid for a moment before I asked, "Are you still leaving?"

He was silent for a moment before he sighed, "No, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"What changed your mind?" I whispered when I heard Isaac shift behind me.

"You, the kids…" the sentence didn't seem finished but I could settle for his answer.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to stay." I smiled.

"So what happened to Nana Sarah?" Shane asked.

"She died." I muttered it wasn't a subject I wanted to broach at all. I couldn't bear the thought of my mother's death, so I rolled over and closed my eyes stifling sobs. Shane wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I could hear Lily's faint sobs shortly after, I didn't mean to remind her of my mom, because the memory hurt the kids almost more than me. I rub her back to comfort her until I fell asleep.

Shane wasn't in the tent when I woke up in the early morning. A small group and had formed for the search of Sophia and I was quick to join in. Everyone was making fun of Daryl for seeing a Chupacabra.

"Peyton," Rick said, "Why don't you go with Daryl, you seem to be a pretty good team."

"Wait. He said he was going on a horse…" I stated.

"City girl is afraid of a horse?" Daryl teased.

"No, I'm not." I glanced at Shane who didn't seem to believe me anymore than the rest of the group. "I rode one once….outside the city."

"County fair ponies don't count."

"Damn." I muttered, "Anyways, so I'm going with Daryl." I changed the subject kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah," Rick chuckled, "T-dog and Andrea…" he continued.

Before we all left Shane stopped me, "Be careful, alright?"

"Of course," I replied, "You too."

Shane leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips before taking off with Rick. I could feel the heat stretch up my cheeks.

"This saddle is not meant for two people." I tried not to sound too whiney but my ass hurt and his cross bow kept hitting me.

"Stop complaining and open your damn eyes."

He stopped and got off the horse. I had the knife and the gun this time, I was told to use the gun only if I had to, but I already knew that. Daryl helped me down and gave me the reins.

"Wait here with the horse."

I looked at him and then the horse, "Me?"

"The squirrels sure in the hell aren't going to do it." Daryl replied as he walked down the banking toward the river. I waited there patiently for him to come back and when he did he was stuffing Sophia's doll in his belt.

"She was here!"

"Yeah, let's keep going down stream. See if she stuck close to the river."

I nodded in agreement as we got back on the horse that seemed to not like us on there. She shifted around a bit and wouldn't ride the way Daryl wanted her too for a little while and when she did even then she'd get startled here and there.

"I think I'll walk," It was clear in my voice that I was scared.

"You won't be able to keep up. We're almost done."

It was then that the horse made a startling noise and threw us both off. I hit a tree hard and briefly remember Daryl going down the banking before everything went black.


	12. Don't Say I Told You So

"_Mom" I cried again in a whisper. My head was rested on her cold arm now; my eyes were closed. _

"_She was murdered." I stated to no one in particular. It was my anger talking. Luke and Chase looked at each other. Ana had stepped in and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands before running onto the porch. "There's no gun, she didn't off herself." My voice shook. _

_The sound of shoes on the floor boards came from above our heads. I looked up, it was impossible this was only a one story house. I got up and looked around and so didn't the boys, they had their weapons ready and so didn't I but I wasn't looking for a walker, I was looking for my brother. _

I groaned, my head throbbed as my blood trickled down my face. I didn't want to open my eyes; every little movement I made would send an unbearable pain to my head and ribs. "Fuck my life." I muttered knowing that I was going to have to pull myself to my feet. I grabbed onto a branch and hoisted myself up to only slip down the banking just a little ways. I grabbed hold of another tree and looked below. Daryl was putting something around his neck, something he made. I pulled myself up the banking, clenching my jaw and screaming in pain. There was no doubt at least one rib was broken.

Daryl made his way up slowly after me; he was talking complete nonsense, like "You never took care of me." And "You best shut the hell up!" He was hallucinating because when he looked up it wasn't at me.

"Daryl, come on take my hand." I told him. But it was if I wasn't even there. He grabbed onto the last tree and I grabbed onto his arm just in case he had slipped. He was muttering under his breath and by then I had enough of it.

"Snap out of it we got to get back to camp its getting dark." I told him, I was moody because I could hardly make it a couple feet before having to lean against the next tree. I gagged when Daryl had grabbed ahold of me and his new necklace of ears had hit my face. I cursed whatever gene had made me short.

Daryl had nearly dragged me until I had tugged from him. I was dizzy and seeing spots again, I was almost positive I was going to pass out when we made it to the clearing. I stopped and leaned against a tree for a moment, Daryl just kept limping ahead of me. Rick, T-dog and Glenn ran over while Shane limped, but ran as well. He made his way over to me.

Rick pointed his gun at Daryl, "It's about time that you pointed that thing at my head, are you going to shoot or what?"

A gun shot went off just as I was making my way over, I saw Daryl go down. I tried to make my way over but the pain was unbearable and I fell. Shane grabbed onto me as well as Glenn, and T-dog and Rick got Daryl who muttered, "I was just kidding"

I kept blacking out quite a few times before making it to the house. I sat on the bed in an empty room and tried to cry out in pain, but I did. Especially when Hershel applied pressure to my ribs, I had Shane's hand whether he liked it or not, I needed something to squeeze. My whole side was bruised and swollen.

"It seems to be only fractured from what I can tell. It'll take about six weeks to heal at the most, but I'd like you stay under close eye for internal bleeding. I'll see if we can get some ibuprofen or Advil. " Hershel said, I winced when he put my shirt back down over it. "You have a concussion though; I'll stich up that cut on your head."

"Thank you." I replied resting my head on the pillow.

"While its healing, Lay on the injured side, it'll help you take deeper breaths which you need to do for at least every two hours so there is no lung tissue damage," He suggested, "Here's some ice." He placed the bag on my side and I held it there and then left the room to get the stuff for my cut.

"How's Daryl doing?" I asked.

"He's fine." Shane replied, "Its Daryl."

"True." I chuckled half-heartedly, as I lay on my back, I groaned a little until I was as comfortable as I could get. I let my hair out of its braid and it fell almost to my ribs in long red waves.

"Thought I told you to be careful," he said.

"Hey, I told you horses and I don't mix." I chuckled and winced, "It's only my luck that Daryl would pick an easily frightened horse."

"I'm starting to think searching for Sophia is causing us more harm than good."

I stared at him for a moment in disbelief, was he for real? "She's just a kid we can't stop looking."

"Look at you and Daryl," Shane protested.

"We're fine Shane," I replied, "I'll be up and moving in a day or two. Not even."

He stared at me unsurely, I caressed his face and he leaned in and kissed me. Hershel cleared his throat and Shane sat up. After he stitched up my head and patched it Shane helped me down stairs to eat the dinner that everyone made.

"Aunty Peyton!" Lily put her hands on her hip. I put my hand up as if I was surrendering, I would've put both of them up if I wasn't propped up on Shane. "See what happens when you steal a big ol' horse, you go and get hurt."

"Yeah, aunty Peyton," Shane teased.

"Lily bean, go sit down and eat." I tried not to laugh because it hurt.

Dinner was amazing until Glenn turned towards us and asked, "Does anyone know how to play the guitar? Dale found a good one."

"Peyton does!" Isaac nearly hopped over the table. I sunk as much as I could in my chair.

"Not very good," I muttered.

"Otis used to." Patricia said.

"Yes, and he was very good." Hershel said.

That ended the conversation right then and there. It was awkward the rest of the time. After I managed to get myself into Daryl's room, Carol had just left.

"Hey," I said sitting on the edge of the bed, he shifted.

"If you came in here to tell me I told you so…"

"I didn't…"I replied, "I just wanted to talk to you about my brother."

"Go on then,"

"I just wanted to say, I'm nothing like him and I don't want his actions to reflect on how you and the group think of me."

"Well, I could've told you that." Daryl replied, "You're a tough little bitch, but your brother was a sick man."

"Yeah he is." I replied.

After a while I left Daryl's room and went back to my own where the kids were sleeping. I sunk into the bed and couldn't fall right to sleep. I couldn't stop remembering my mother's empty eyes.


	13. Oh Brother!

(A/N: If you are wondering where I have been….I work 6 days a week and then I am setting up a very large Halloween/Zombie project in my yard for Halloween night and for a party I am having so please bear with me! Anywhooo enough of my babble! I'd like to give a SPECIAL THANKS! To Leyshla Gisel, Liz-04 and Padme4000, your reviews make me smile! :D)

_I quietly made my way through the house. Luke and Chase started before me but I had made my way pass them. _

"_This is a one story house." _

"_They always have an attic." Luke said, he looked up at the ceiling for any passageways. Just then the bookcase cracked open. _

"_Guys," I whispered as I got my machete ready. Until the little fingers had poked through the crack and pushed the door open. I stepped back to make sure it wasn't a walker. _

_Instead two toe-headed children came running out towards me, Lily was crying and I picked her up and hugged both of them tightly. _

I woke up to an empty bed. I suddenly got the urgency to know where my niece and nephew were. I did my best about not crying out in pain when I hopped out of bed, I didn't even make it to the front door before Hershel stopped me.

"Now I thought I told you that you needed to be resting."

"In the midst of the end of the world there is no time to rest." I replied with a smirk.

He frowned and I made my way over to the camp.

"Hey, has anyone seen Isaac and Lily?"

Andrea looked up at me but then went into Daryl's tent. I assume to apologize for shooting him.

"They went to feed the chickens with Lori and Carl." Dale replied.

I nodded and made my way over to the coop.

"Here you cute little chickys!" Lily said as she gently threw the feed on the ground in front of her.

Isaac and Carl stood there throwing it while I sat down next to Lori who was sitting a few feet away on a bucket.

"I figured you'd come looking for them." She said.

"I don't like not knowing where they are."

"Yeah I know." She half-heartedly smirked.

I sat there awkwardly before we all got up and headed back to camp. The guys were all surrounded by the truck again with the map out.

"Shouldn't you be lying down or something?" T-dog asked.

"I'm a grown woman I can do what I want."

"Hardly grown," T-dog replied.

"She's well beyond her years." Dale replied.

I chuckled half-heartedly as I sat down and leaned against the tree, "Don't have the choice to be young and stupid anymore."

"Sure don't." Glenn muttered, he looked worried and hurried off quickly.

"Okay then," I muttered to myself.

"Now, I don't suppose you've made a miraculous recovery." Shane said as he walked over to me, I looked up at him with a grin.

"Maybe so," I lied, "I feel fine."

"See I know when you're lying." Shane replied as he knelt down to my height. I cocked one of my eyebrows.

"Yeah," I replied, "Either way I can't sit cooped up in my room all day, I'll drive myself stir crazy. What are the plans for today?"

"We're going to teach everyone to shoot,"

"I want to learn!" Isaac said as he walked up from behind me.

"No way," I replied.

"Carl gets to." Isaac replied.

"Carl is older than you are, you do not need to be shooting any guns."

"Might be good if he learns, don't mean he'll be carrying." Shane replied.

I paused and looked at Isaac, who was looking at me with hopeful eyes. My mouth popped open a bit as I debated back and forth with myself whether I wanted him to learn right now or not. He was so young, but in these circumstances age didn't matter and knowing how to survive did.

"If I can go and watch," I replied, "I trust you Shane, but I'd feel better if someone was with him at all times and I don't want anyone to miss out on learning because you have to make sure Isaac doesn't make a mistake."

Shane frowned and I could tell he didn't like the idea of dragging me out and about. I wasn't even supposed to be out of bed. But he nodded, "Alright."

I nodded and got myself up.

They sat up a bunch of bottles and cans along the fence. Lily and I sat a little ways away while everyone else stood in a line. I saw Isaac look over at me every time Shane told him to pull the trigger, when he would just barely hit the can I stuck my thumbs up at him and smiled. We kept him and Carl apart so that they would take it more seriously and not horse around.

"Who gave _him_ a gun?" Lily said rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle; Lily was really opening up and getting comfortable here and that was more than I could ask for.

When Shane went over to Andrea I had gotten up to help Isaac. When I looked up at Shane, Andrea was just walking away; I gave him a little smile before turning to help Isaac shoot off his last round.

Later on, I decided to take it easy. Shane and Andrea went to work on her advanced training and I couldn't help but to be a little jealous. Though, I didn't show it because I didn't feel like I had that right, it's not like we were "official" or anything, although I would of liked to be.

So I stuck with some small chores until Maggie and Glenn decided to make their run back to the drug store.

"Hey, can I hitch a ride with you to town?"

"Uh-you're not exactly in the shape to be going." Glenn replied.

"I'm fine,"

Glenn glanced at Maggie who snickered and shrugged.

"I want a car." I stated, "When Ana, Chase and Luke left they took the jeep and I hate not having a car it makes me feel vulnerable…I'll find my own ride home."

Maggie took off into the stalls.

"And if we get attacked by walkers? You won't make it."

"I will be quick,"

He was quiet and unsure but I knew he would give in and so he did.

The whole horse ride over was painful and awkwardly quiet. There was one point that I was hurting so bad that I would see little dots blotching my vision, but I kept silent. I even began to regret going until they dropped me off on the street in front of the store.

"I'll be right over there."

Glenn nodded, "Be safe."

"I will." I replied as I took off down the street a little ways slowly and cautiously.

I wondered slowly and quietly a block or two away. The silence was eerie and making me sketched out and more aware. I found a 1988 Toyota Hilux, my initial plan was to hot wire it, but oddly the keys were still in the ignition. "Small towns are so weird." I muttered and started it up. It was low on gas so I found a gas can in the bed of the truck and lawn hose at nearby house, I cut the house and began to fill the can.

I heard something in the distance, a loud rumbling. I knew it couldn't be good, and that soon the whole street would be covered in walkers drawn by the noise that got closer and closer. For a moment I questioned whether it was Daryl on his motorcycle but I was wrong there were multiple. They turned the corner to the same street I stood on. I finished syphoning from the car I was working on and threw the can in the bed of the truck, my heart raced and my ribs hurt as I pulled myself into the Toyota and started it up. All I could think of was the three cyclists being looters, but it was worse.

Brent got off his bike, his red hair was shaved and he looked more built than the last time I had seen him. He had always been tall and intimidating but for some reason at that moment it seemed like he was bigger. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and the thought of running him over crossed my mind at least once or twice as he started forward. A walker stumbled onto the street and one of the other guys killed it off effortlessly. I sucked in a deep breath and got out of the truck to face the murderous loser I called my brother.


	14. Dangerous Secret

My brother walked over to me, the sound of his black boots were obnoxious against the black top. His hazel met mine and a smirk stretched up his face. "Well, what do we have here?"

"A hot piece of ass," a biker with long shaggy greasy hair replied as he looked me up and down. I cringed and gripped my machete tighter, while giving him the dirtiest look I could possibly give someone.

"Shut the hell up Vince," Brent hissed glaring back at him, he then turned to me. "I have to hand it to you baby sister, I didn't think you'd be alive, but I guess you've proved me wrong."

"Fuck off, Brent." I snapped, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Why...ahh, I know why. You went looking for mom didn't you?"

My fist clenched and my eyes narrowed, I was shaking I was so angry at that point.

Brent tilted his head to the side, "You going to do something? Got something on your mind,"

I swung at him and cut him on the arm with my machete. It was just a small cut, but we all knew what an infection can do. Before I knew it I was being slammed to the truck with a hard grip on my throat and a gun to my head. I could hear my pulse through my ears; my ribs were throbbing and for a moment I thought I was going to puke. The stiches on my forehead came loose and the wound started to bleed. I gasped for air as his grip got tighter and tighter. I had dropped the machete by then had started struggling to get free.

"Where are they Peyton!" he hollered, I knew exactly who he was talking about, Lily and Isaac. "I swear to god, if there is one, I will do worse to you than I did mom if you don't tell me where my kids are!" He was so close he was spitting on my face when he spoke. When my eyes began to tear from the lack of oxygen he loosened his grip.

"I don't know." I replied, gasping for air.

"If I find out you're lying…"

"I'm not." My voice shook bit.

He nodded and as he backed away his eyes never left mine. I waited until they took off down the street, my head was pressed to the steering wheel as I began to sob and I mean really sob. I heard a walker wonder by my truck and I covered my mouth with my hand and ducked down until it passed.

When I got back Shane was already at the camp. I tried my best to hurry pass everyone without them noticing that my brown eyes were red and puffy and the fresh bruise around my neck. Dale and Shane were just ending a conversation. Shane stopped me when he noticed the truck.

"You went into town?" He seemed furious although I was sure it was fueled by his and Dale's conversation. I didn't even look at him I just continued to walk.

"I needed a vehicle." I replied.

"For what?"

"Because I wanted one," I replied.

"Why didn't you ask someone to go with you…?"

I tried to picture the situation in town with any of the group there. They would consider me a danger and I'm sure probably wouldn't want me around anymore, considering they haven't known me for long.

"Because I didn't need anyone, Shane, get off my back."

He stopped me and I pushed my hair forward, but it was no use the bruise was a clear hand print stretching all the way around.

"What is going on with you?"

I opened my mouth and looked down. When he focused in on my neck I turned and began to walk away but he stopped me again and pushed my long wavy red hair behind my shoulder.

"Didn't need anyone?" he said angrily, his brown eyes held mine, "Did you forget that you got two kids to think about here?"

I frowned, I wasn't going to lie, I did think it was wrong to just take off and risk my life like that. But having a car was important to me. I felt safer knowing that I had a reliable escape.

"It just makes me feel safer to know I have one…"

"Peyton, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you and the kids…"

"I know." I smiled half-heartedly; and gave him a small kiss before glancing over toward the camp. Both Dale and Andrea were staring over at us. Something made me uneasy about it, I didn't say anything though. Instead I decided to go and lay down like I was supposed to.

If it weren't for Shane I would have probably been heading far away from Hershel's farm, and there were several times that I had considered telling him the truth and asking him to come with me. I was really starting to fall for him and the thought of leaving him behind was unbearable, but if there was that chance that he wouldn't want to take off with me, I would have to think of Lily and Isaac not just myself.

Lily and Isaac were asleep when Shane had come into the tent to lie down. I was way too stressed to sleep, thoughts of my brother and Andrea having eyes for Shane made me sick. I was staring at the two young kids who were fast asleep.

"Hey, you still awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I replied turning and facing him. He gently lined my lips with his thumb and we just sat there staring at each other.

"So how was training Andrea?" I asked just trying to work up a conversation.

"She's not good at hitting a moving target, but she'll get the hang of it, why?"

I shrugged, "She didn't make any moves on you did she? She's been staring you down…" I began and when I saw a smile stretch up his face I realized how completely worried and idiotic I sounded. "What?" I asked, although I knew.

"You're jealous aren't you?" He teased.

I lightly hit his shoulder with the back of my hand trying to hide a smirk, "No, I'm not."

"That's not what it sounds like to me." He caught my arm and easily pulled me toward him a little ways. Our noses were almost touching.

"I just don't like the thought of another girl all over you." My voice was low and a little more serious.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Shane replied.

I took his word for it. We both leaned in for a kiss and this time it was a longer and deeper kiss, he pulled me on top of him, his hands wandering down the back of my thighs and ass. My heart raced as he gently kissed my neck and shoulder. I wanted more, as anyone would and we probably would've went a little further but Lily shifted and we both stopped and looked over at her.

"Peyton?" Lily whispered. "I have to use the bathroom."

I sighed and kissed Shane one more time before getting up. When I came back Shane was sleeping, I curled up next to him. Holding Lily who was sucking her thumb, a habit she hadn't completely broken yet, I worried that Brent was going to find us and that Shane and everyone were going to find out the hard way that I was keeping a very big secret from them, that could cause a serious and dangerous conflict.

Truth was, my brother had no regards for anyone but himself. I didn't even know why he wanted Isaac and Lily so bad because just two months before the outbreak had happened, he was popping pills and doing drugs with their heroin addicted mother. These kids deserved a better life than what he could provide them with, but he wanted them back out of spite and control.

Soon I would have to make a decision on whether to tell Shane and all of them, but I was going to hang low for a while first hoping that maybe it'd all blow over and I'd be in the clear.


	15. Hanging By A Thread

The next morning we all sat around silently eating eggs that we had gathered. As I was fixing up Lily's curly blonde hair into a ponytail Glenn had stood up.

"Um, guys…" he looked around nervously, "So…The barns full of walkers."

Everyone's face shifted, Shane and Daryl looked both pissed and disgusted at the same time but everyone else's was shocked. My stomach dropped, Lily clung to my side which hurt like hell but at that moment I just didn't care. Maybe I was right to go and get the truck yesterday.

We all started for the barn. I knew it wasn't a good idea to take off with them, Isaac and Lily stayed close to me. I stood by the old tractor, I knew if that barn door were to open that I'd need a head start. Lily stayed behind me and Isaac was on the other side of me.

Shane was fuming by then, he peaked into the barn and one of the walkers had hissed at him.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this!" Shane snapped as he walked pass Rick and a little way over to us, I crossed my arms and uncomfortably shifted my weight.

"I'm not!" Rick replied, "But we are guest here."

I lowered my head; the past couple of days were enough torture for me, now this? I looked down at Lily and frowned, her big blue eyes were teary and she was shaking. It was like Isaac picked up on how I was feeling, he seemed worried and uncomfortable too. I messed up his long hair that now brushed his shoulders in loose curls.

"Oh my god! This is our lives man!"

"Lower your voice!" Lori replied.

"Well we can't just sweep this under the rug…"Andrea had begun.

"We either need to go in there and make things right, or we just got to go…we've been talking about Fort Benning for a long time..."

"We cannot go!"

"Why?"

"Because we haven't found my daughter…

Shane's head dropped for a moment and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty by the defensive stance Daryl looked to be in.

"Kay I say we just thinking about the other possibilities."

"We're not leaving Sophia behind."

"I found her doll a couple days ago!" Daryl snapped.

"You found her doll, Daryl, that's all you did was find _a_ doll."

"Oh snap," I muttered under my breath.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Daryl yelled.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said here…" Shane began! And by then Shane was going completely off. Rick was trying to talk over him to calm him down, but it was no use,"…If she saw you out there all bucked out with your knife and geek ears around your neck she would run the other direction!"

It was when Daryl had jumped at him that I had, had it. "Isaac take your sister back to camp." I told him and he didn't protest.

By then Lori had Shane, he whipped around and told her, "Keep your hands off me."

He walked towards me and I gently grabbed his arm.

"Just let me talk to Hershel," Rick said, "Let me figure it out."

"Figure what out!"

"Shane." I muttered tugging back him lightly as he stepped forward.

We walked a little closer to Rick; I didn't have my hand on his arm anymore.

"If we are going to clear the barn I have to talk to Hershel first."

"Hershel thinks of these things as sick people." Dale said.

Just then the walkers had slammed into the barn door, Shane's arm went out in front of me and I stepped back a few feet.

When everyone decided to return to camp Shane stopped me. "I'm going to stay and keep watch, stay?"

"I'm going to go check on Lily and Isaac." I replied, "They were pretty upset when I sent them back, but I'll be back."

He paused and then nodded. I walked over to the camp, Lily and Isaac sat next to Lori silently as they were setting up for some schooling. I bent down to face both of them. "Hey, you alright?"

"Does this mean we have to leave?" Isaac asked.

"No, we're not leaving without Sophia." Carl replied Lori stroked his hair.

"I don't want to leave! I like the farm." Lily pouted.

"We're not leaving Lily-bean." I tried to comfort her even though I was unsure.

I figured I'd stop and grab a gun at the RV but I guess I wasn't the only one. I heard Andrea and Dale talking, "I'm heading to the barn in the meantime, Shane wants a watch on the barn."

"Does Rick?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Are you only getting yours?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Look I don't know what's going on between you and him…"

"Him?" She said.

"Shane."

"Dale,"

By then I had enough of that conversation and just turned around and went back to Lily and Isaac. I tried to hide my anger and hurt, but Lori picked up on it real fast. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going on a walk." I muttered.

"Can I go?" Lily asked.

"Of course," I said holding out my hand, she took it and stood up. "You want to come Isaac?"

"Nah, I want to hang with Carl."

I nodded, "Alright, behave though."

"I thought you were keeping watch with Shane?" Lori asked.

"Seems like he's found someone else," I replied moodily.

Lily and I walked down the dirt driveway of Hershel's Farm and into one of the fields. I had to stop after a while because of my ribs, so Lily and I both sat down. I thought about really take off this time with just Isaac and Lily, and considered the different places I could go, but the thing I liked most about just sitting out there was the quietness, and for one moment, to not have to think at all.

Lily said, "I know how to count to thirty."

"Yeah?"

She counted to about fifteen before I had to remind her of the rest.

"Lori is a good teacher, huh?"

"Yeah," Lily smiled playing with a piece of tall grass. I missed that smile; it wasn't one I had seen often, her little dimples sunk in on her freckled cheeks. I made her a crown out of the tall grass by weaving it, she was ecstatic when it was finished and place it on top of her head and danced around like any normal six year old would.

"Shane! Look at my crown!" She said as she ran over towards him, I hadn't even noticed he was coming over. I stood up and waited for him to make it over to me.

"Where'd you go? I thought…" he didn't seem like he was in the mood to horse around.

We both started walking, Lily skipped in front of us and then cut back to a fast pace walk. I just kept looking straight forward until he stepped in front of me; he searched for an expression, anything with his brown eyes.

"From my understanding you and Andrea had it completely under control." I cocked an eyebrow and stepped around him.

"I thought I told you there was nothing going on…"

"Isn't there, Shane? She's after every moment she can get alone with you ever since you two went to training."

"You really think I'd do that to you and the kids? After everything I'd done just to save your ass, you and Lily wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me running into the CDC to help find her."

"Shane I can take care of myself and the kids, I know I can because I've made it this far on my own." I replied, "I don't even know how long I'm going to be sticking around here with the way things are going…"

It had slipped because initially I didn't want to tell anyone about my thoughts of leaving the group, not anytime soon. But with my brother being so close, Walkers in the barn and now Shane drama, I'm struggling to keep the remaining sanity I had. He stared at me in disbelief.

"So just like that, huh?" I could see the hurt behind his pissed off exterior. "You're just going to take off!" He started to turn and walk away but I caught his arm.

"No, Shane not just like that." I ran my fingers through my knotted red hair, "I don't want to leave you, and it's going to hurt Lily and Isaac more than anything to leave this place. But all that matters these days is staying alive, and if that's what I got to do to keep going then that's what I'm going to do because at the end of the day those kids are all that matters to me. They lived a sick and horrible life before this, and just when they catch a break, this is what happens…" I was getting a lot off my chest and I was crying, I hated crying in front of people it made me feel weak.

He nodded and just took off ahead of us. I wasn't sure what he was about to do but I could tell whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.


	16. Sophia

(Omg! Just watched the season premiere of The Walking Dead! And almost died! Love it! Though I miss Shane.)

When I got back Shane wasn't anywhere to be found and nor was Dale, Hershel and Rick. It seemed that Andrea, T-dog, Daryl and Carol had just arrived just a few minutes before Lily and I had.

"Isn't anyone taking this seriously!? We got a damn trail!" I heard Daryl say, "Here we go." He then said as he turned. I followed his eyes to Shane who started forward with the bag of guns, what on earth he was doing with all of those; Shane was breaking Hershel's rules.

"Shane have you lost your damn mind?" I asked he ignored me, as much as I agreed with him to take out those walkers in the barn it still wasn't our place.

"You with me man?" he asked Daryl as he gave him a gun. Daryl took it.

"Take it." It wasn't a question, he grabbed my hand and placed it there before walking over to Glenn and asked him if he was going to protect his. Maggie was pissed as I assumed she would be.

"Look it was one thing while we were sitting around picking daisy when we thought it was safe, but now we know it isnt…"

He then handed his gun to Carl and told him to take care of Lori. Maggie ranted about how her dad was going to kick us off the farm and Lori and Carl both disagreed with the decision. But we all didn't have much more time to discuss it, because T-dog had pointed Rick and Hershel out.

They had two walkers on poles, basically luring them from the woods. Before I even had time to react Shane was sprinting over to them. We all followed.

"Are you kidding me!" Shane hollered, "Do you see this?"

"I see who I'm holding onto."

"These people aren't sick! They're dead. You don't gotta feel something for them because that's all they do is kill."

"Shane stop!" Rick demanded.

"Hershel tell me…could a living, breathing person survive this?" He backed up a few feet and began shooting the walker Hershel had. I grabbed onto Isaac and pulled him to me, Lily hid behind me. The Walker continued to grab at the air, groaning for some food.

"That's three rounds in the chest, could a person live through that? Look it's still coming!"

"Enough!" Rick said.

"Your right man that is enough!" Shane snapped and shot the walker in the head. She fell to the ground and so did Hershel who seemed to be in complete shock.

"Enough risking our lives for a girl who is _gone_! Enough! Living next to a barn with a bunch of things trying to kill us! Rick it isn't how it was before!" He screamed, "If you all want to live you got to fight for it, right here and right now!"

He had begun to hack at the lock on the door of the barn. My heart dropped, he'd really lost it. My arm went in front of Lily and Isaac, who were both crying and clinging onto me, I lifted my gun and when the walkers had busted through the doors, I didn't waste no time to shoot.

Once it was all done and over with everyone looked around at each other. Beth was crying. But it was then that we heard another small noise coming from the barn. Sophia stepped out. Carol had collapsed, Daryl clung on to her. My eyes remained on the little girl who I knew I wasn't going to shoot unless I had to. I peeked over at Shane for a moment and I could see the guilt that had struck his face as Carols sobs grew louder. Rick aimed his gun and pulled the trigger.

Daryl had tried to lift Carol, "Don't look." He muttered. She elbowed him and took off running. Beth sobs got louder as she moved closer to one of the bodies.

"Mom," she cried.

The walker came to life and grabbed on to her. We all ran up to pull her off and T-dog began stomping on the walkers face. Lily took off up to the farm and Isaac and I went after her.

When we got to the camp she fell by a tree and laid there crying, Isaac kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back lightly, "It's okay Lily bean." He tried to comfort her. "They're all dead now; they won't get us, right Peyton?"

"Right," I replied I pulled her up by her arms and she stood there with her blue eyes red and dirt all over her face. I brushed her off. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise! We'll be okay; we just got to stay strong."

"You can stay strong right Lily?" Isaac said.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. I was giving it my all not to cry as well, because I wasn't sure if we really were going to be okay.

I heard Shane yelling; "You knew and you kept it from us!"  
"I didn't know!"

"Bullshit!"

"We didn't know!" It was Maggie this time.

"Otis put those people in the barn…" Hershel said

"You expect me to believe that!"

"I don't care what you believe!"

I heard a commotion, Maggie yelling, but I wasn't going to get involved in it. I ran my fingers through my long red hair and sat down with Lily trying to comfort her. When Shane and Rick took off down to the barn I told the two kids to go sit on the porch, that Hershel, Maggie, Patricia and Beth were inside but to give them space unless something was wrong.

Rick and Lori were talking when I made it down to the barn, Carl and Dale had been making their way to the house.

"Want us to start burying?" T-dog asked.

"We need a service…"

"Let's dig a grave for Sophia…and Annette and Shawn." Lori said.

"And the others?" I asked I stuck my thumbs in the pockets of my baggy ripped blue jeans.

"We bury the ones we love and then burn the rest." Andrea replied.

We all agreed and had begun to dig as Shane went to go get the truck for the rest of the bodies. When we were finished Lori had went to get Carol who then refused to go. Daryl showed up and Dale with all three of the kids. The service was quiet and sad, Sophia's grave was small. I glanced up at Shane who was peaking over at me, I turned my head the other way and stuck my chin up in the air.


	17. Need To Know

(Sorry it's such a short chapter! Its late and the past 2 days have been hectic! For REAL! I work tomorrow and then have more work to do but I'll be back on to write loads more. Thank you and Enjoy!)

Throwing the bodies in the back of a truck with T-dog and Andrea was not exactly how I pictured my day. I was silent for the most part and Andrea and I avoided eye contact the whole time, the thing was, I wasn't going to cause a huge fuss over Shane, we had to pick and choose our battles and as of then I wasn't leaving the group anytime soon.

Andrea had taken off after we heard about Beth going into shock. I decided to stay with T-dog; we started to gather wood for the fire.

"Well that was awkward." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I replied wiping my hands on my jeans although it wouldn't get the dirt off anyways.

"Don't act like you don't know," he replied, "You and Andrea are both after Shane…"

I didn't reply and just grabbed some more wood. Shane started down from the house and both he and T-dog had taken the bodies out of the bed of the truck. Andrea showed up shortly after; I sat up on the back of the truck despite the foul odor of the walkers. Shane leaned against the truck after they had lit the fire. I briefly glanced at Andrea who was looking Shane. Annoyed, I hopped off the truck and started up to the house.

"Peyton!" Shane started after me; I continued to walk until I heard the sound of his boots right behind me. I wasn't going to be able to avoid him.

I turned toward him and crossed my arms, as I always did when I was frustrated and uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to talk.

"What's going on? Are you leaving? Staying?"

I kicked the dirt and chewed on my bottom lip and shrugged, I'd begun to turn and he caught me. I was tired and upset, I didn't want to talk to him at that moment because I had nothing nice to say, I needed time to cool off.

"NO," he began "I need to know…"

"Why? What does it matter…We're not your responsibility, everything is going to shit here and it's not like things are going good between us… So please enlighten me on why I should stay?" I wasn't quite sure what I expected to gain from freaking out, but it sure got a lot off my chest.

"Because you can't just show up and make someone care and then just leave…" his brown eyes looked tired.

There was a heavy silence, my head spun with all the different pros and cons about leaving. I could stay and just not be with Shane, but I knew myself, I knew that it was going to be easier said than done.

"Anything between Andrea and I will be done, just don't leave."

I wasn't going to argue the fact that he and Andrea did have something going on. If this was a normal day, and any guy would've admitted that he was seeing another girl on the side, I would've probably turned my back on him, it's how I was raised. Of course I was hurt, but I had to keep my emotions intact.

I nodded, this could be a big mistake but leaving the group could be an even bigger mistake. "I'll stay, but I'm still pissed off." I was just being honest, "About Andrea and the barn."

"That needed to be done."

"I agree, it did need to be done, but I still agree with Rick, it wasn't our choice…"

He stared at me for a moment, "I did what I had to do, to keep the group safe."

I nodded, "Alright, well I'm sure Lily and Isaac are giving Dale a run for his money so I'm going to go up there."

We both started up the house, and I could feel the holes burning in my back from Andrea's stare. When we got to the house everyone was ready for dinner.


	18. Might as well Be Dead

Everyone gathered around the table.

"They should've been back by now." Andrea muttered storming into the dining room.

I sat down with Lily on my lap due to lack of chairs, Isaac was next to Carl and I sat next to Shane. It was dark outside and Rick and Glenn still were not back. I could see the worry in Carl's eyes.

"Now Carl, Don't you worry your dad is the toughest son of a -"

"No cussing in the house." Patricia scolded and sat down a bowl of vegetables. Shane looked at me and then Shane with a smirk.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Where's Lori?" I said, after observing who had joined us at the table.

"Lori!" Carol called into the hallway.

"She isn't in there," Maggie stated.

We all looked at each other but Dale didn't waste any time wondering, "Where is she?"

"Carl when was the last time you saw your mom?" Shane asked.

"This afternoon,"

"She told me to look after Carl but I didn't think anything of it…" Andrea admitted.

Shane stood up quickly, "Nobody panic she's got to be around here somewhere."

"Lori drove away!" Lily said.

"Lil! Lori left and you didn't tell anyone?!" I asked frustrated.

Her blue eyes grew big and for a moment I thought she was going to cry, she shook her head no and then ran into the other room. Shane was already out the door by then. Carol had taken off outside as well.

By the time I stepped outside I heard Shane ask Dale, "Did she take a gun?"

"I don't know…" He began.

Shane stormed off to his car and hopped in. I opened my mouth to protest him taking off by himself but he was already flying down the dirt road in his Hyundai. I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair; I was more worried than I was mad. I knew that given the chance to ask him if I should go along he'd probably said no.

"Shane will be fine." Carol said. Did I look that worried? "And if it makes Lily feel better, Daryl knew too."

"I can't find Lily!" Isaac hollered from the door.

I huffed and went in to look for her.

"Lily?" I called out for her.

"Lily's missing." Maggie told Patricia.

"She's not missing she's hiding." I corrected her, "She does this when she's scared or upset."

"Lily is a champ at hiding seek," Isaac told Maggie as he looked under the cloth of a stand.

Patricia, Isaac and I looked for her for nearly an hour before Maggie calling us upstairs, "Found her!"

I ran up to Beth's room, Maggie was crouched on the floor lifting the sham up off the floor, Lily crawled out, her eyes red with tear running down her dirty cheeks. We heard a car pull into the driveway and I ran down stairs.

Lori was just getting out of the car holding a tissue to her head, while the group ran toward her in concern.

"I'm okay, where's Rick?"

We all looked around at each other for a moment not sure what to say. I looked at Shane who was looking at the ground.

"You asshole!" Lori shoved Shane.

"I had to look after you and the baby!"

My jaw nearly hit the ground, Lori was pregnant? How'd Shane already know? Who else knew? Was that oblivious? Lori looked around in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Carl asked.

"Lori let me explain…" Shane began.

"Let her rest first." Andrea cut him off and helped Lori inside.

Everyone went their separate ways except Shane and I, I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one side. "Is it…"

His head dropped, "It doesn't matter."

"Shane…" I began.

"Even if it is mine…" he seemed hurt and confused, "She wants it to be Ricks."

I nodded and started to turn.

"Peyton," he began.

"Look its none of my business what happened between you and Lori before I joined the group, quite frankly I don't want to hear it right now." I replied.

The rest of the night I devoted to Lily who was relieved that Lori was still alive, but still upset about me getting stern with her at dinner. She fell asleep shortly after I laid her down and tucked her in in the tent.

The next day I sat on the front porch with Isaac and Lily, I was giving them a reading lesson, something Isaac had always struggled in. Shane walked up onto the porch and leaned against the post. They were getting ready to look for Rick and the two others.

"You still mad?"

"I wouldn't say I was ever mad." I replied walking up to him, "Just shocked, I guess. Definitely an interesting thing to hear while we're trying to patch things up,"

His eyes adverted to the ground as he lightly nodded. "This doesn't change anything, I still want to be with you…" he stated, but I already knew that.

It was then that Rick, Glenn and Hershel pulled up into the driveway. Carl ran up to Rick and jumped on him and Lori followed shortly after. Maggie ran pass her dad and hugged Glenn who tugged away.

"Are you okay?" she asked searching him for any wounds.

"Patricia prepare the shed for surgery…" Hershel said.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Rick continued to talk to Lori.

"I got in a car accident…I went to look for you."

"She snuck off on her own, I went and got her back." Shane said.

But by then I was already making my way around the truck, I had noticed something moving in the back seat and kept my distance. I wasn't the only one to notice, T-dog did too.

"Are you crazy?"

"Who the hell is that?" T-dog asked.

"That's Randal…"

I looked closer, his features were so familiar. If only I could see his eyes, but he was blind folded and I didn't dare take it off. I stood there for a moment just staring at him, until I connected the dots. He was there the day I saw Brent. For a moment I thought about killing him. My breath caught and my chest tightened. My luck was running real thin these days.

All I knew was one thing, If Randal left this farm alive; I might as well consider myself dead.


	19. Caught In the Middle

**Disclaimer: Some of the Dialog and Characters do NOT belong to me; it belongs to The Walking Dead! **

We all stood around the dining room table. I wasn't the only one who thought that they should've just left Randal for dead. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We couldn't just leave him behind," Rick said, "He would've bled out."

"So what do we do with him?"

"I repaired his calf muscles but there will be nerve damage." Hershel said, "He won't be on his feet for at least a week."

"We'll give him a canteen and bring him back to the main road, send him on his way."

"Isn't that just like feeding him to the walkers?"

"He'll have a fighting chance."

"You're just going to let him go?" I protested Rick seemed shocked that I said anything at all, I usually remain quiet.

"He knows where we are!" Shane said.

"He was blind folded the whole way!" Rick replied sharply, "He is not a threat."

"You killed three of his guys, took one of them hostage and your telling me they're not looking for him."

"Nobody is looking."

"We should keep our guards up." I replied.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours!"

"Well I'm going to get him some flowers and candy!" Shane hollered. "Look at this folks we're back in fantasy land!" He walked half way to the door before Hershel stopped him.

"You know we still haven't dealt with what you did at the barn yet, Let me make one thing clear, this is my farm, I wanted you gone and Rick talked me out of it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it, so do me a favor, keep your mouth shut."

Shane was quiet, and I could still see he was angry. But Hershel was right, we didn't have a say on anything here, we could throw out our opinions but it was up to Hershel to make the final decision, he sat back for a little while and but he was putting his foot down. Shane nodded and stormed out.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Rick had already put his hand on Hershel's shoulder and told him, "Look, we're not going to do anything about it today, so let's just cool off."

Cool off? If only they knew. I wanted to tell them why letting Randal leave was the worst idea ever. But I feared that they wouldn't want me to camp with them anymore, because I've been keeping my brother a secret.

I stormed out of the house pass everyone. They all probably assumed I was going after Shane instead I did laundry. It was something I had always done, even before the outbreak, I'd obsessively clean or write out a college paper just to get my mind off of whatever was bothering me. It was hopeless though, the thought of putting everyone in danger was unbearable, but what was worse was the thought of losing my niece and nephew.

They'd never be safe with brother. They were never safe with him to begin with. Brent had a habit of collecting trash for friends.

"Hey, everything okay?" Lori asked.

"Fine," I grunted as I continued to scrub Lily's jeans. I could tell she didn't believe me.

The next few days I tried acting as normal as normal could be considering the circumstances. The only one who really noticed anything was Shane but I suppose that's because sleep was beginning to get scarce. I'd been driving myself crazy with the different scenarios, though I knew Randal wasn't just going to get up and runaway.

"What's going on with you?" Shane asked, as I was collecting eggs with Lily and Isaac who I had just told to stay away from the house.

"Nothing," I replied for the millionth time.

He sighed heavily, "So you're just going to put up a wall? Shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out of anything Shane." But I was and I hated lying to him. Eventually the truth was going to have come out, but I couldn't tell him right yet, not until Randal was dead.

That night I waited until everyone in Hershel's house was sleeping. Randal's door was cracked and he was sound to sleep. I couldn't sleep the slightest, but I was going to put that to an end even if it meant getting kicked off Hershel's farm. I had come to the conclusion that if I killed Randal, the worst that could happen was leaving. If I just left and he found his way back to the group then I knew he'd tell my brother that he had seen me with the two kids, my brother wasn't smart but it wasn't hard to put two and two together, and my brother would stop at nothing to get Lily and Isaac back.

I gripped my machete tightly as I stepped forward, I could do this silently and quickly, so quick that Randal wouldn't feel a thing. I didn't want him to suffer, I wasn't that cruel. Just as I made it into the threshold someone had gripped my arm and pulled me away hastily. I heard Randal make a noise as I was pulled out of sight with my mouth covered. Daryl glared at me. The sound of rustling and a small sigh came from the room before I stormed out as quiet as I could.

"Just what in the hell were you thinking!" Daryl snapped angrily.

"Be quiet." I replied hushed crossing my arms and making my way to the other side of the house away from the camp. "How'd you even know I was in there?"

"What fucking difference does it make?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure Rick will, won't he…" he began turning around.

"Daryl, don't be a snitch."

"Then tell me what the hell you were in there for?"

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly and tried not to pace, tears welded in my eyes. I didn't have a choice, I had to tell him. "Because he knows my brother-"my voice cracked, "Who is alive-who is a part of his little gang, who knows who I am because when I went to get my truck we crossed paths." It was quiet for a moment before I continued, "My brother will stop at nothing to get Isaac and Lily, he already killed my mom and he'd made it very clear that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me and anyone who got in his way. So—Randal being alive and set free is a risk to all of us more than they think. I didn't want to leave the group because Lily and Isaac love all of you, Lily is happy and Isaac has a friend…"

I paused and wiped at my eyes, my voice turned stern as I said, "But if you're going to tell Rick about me trying to kill Randal let me know now so I can get a head start…"

It'd hurt if Daryl did decide to tell Rick because I considered him my friend. It was a lot to take in, that's why his silence didn't surprise me at the slightest. He turned and walked away, he seemed pissed off. It wasn't right of me to put him in the middle of my web of secrets, but it wasn't like I had completely asked for it either. I'd keep a close eye on him, if it is anyone who should tell Rick it would be. Maybe coming clean wouldn't be the worst idea.


	20. Nothing Better

(Sorry for the long wait! I thought i was going to be able to get it done that day but things got in the way and i couldn't decide on how i wanted it to go, ya know? This somewhat of a filler chapter, but i hope you enjoy! I'm already planning for the next and its not going anything like the show so keep reading to find out!)

The next morning I told Shane everything. I figured if I told him then he wouldn't be so mad at me and considering he was Ricks best friend, regardless to all of their disagreements, maybe he would be able to get through to him. I crossed my arms uncomfortably as Shane rubbed between his eyes; I could tell he was stressed.

"I want to tell Rick on my own." I muttered.

"No," Shane replied quickly, "I'll take care of it."

"But…"

"I said I'd take care of it." He interrupted.

"Are you bringing him out today?" I asked.

"Rick and I are taking him eighteen miles out…"

I shook my head, I think he could tell that I was growing a bit paranoid, but I had every right to. He took my face in his hands, "We're going to be fine."

We stared each other for a few moments before I nodded. "Can I go with you guys?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." He admitted, "You should stay here with the kids, who knows what we're going to come across."

Shane made sense, I was no good to Lily and Isaac dead and Shane said he'd take care of it. I needed to trust him a little more, though that never came easily for me with anyone. Maybe it would do Shane and Rick some good going alone. But the possibility of it going south was a big risk factor in the matter as well. I inwardly groaned.

"So how are you going to take care of it?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Shane, I don't know if I could settle for that."

"Keep in mind that I don't want him alive any more than you do."

That was true. Shane had wanted him dead the moment we all saw him sitting in the backseat of the car. I frowned, I still wished I could see it for myself; it would ease my mind from the possibilities of my brother finding me.

"Okay, fine." I replied.

"Shane." Rick hollered.

Shane leaned and kissed me hard on the lips, followed by a few small kisses. "Be careful, Kay?"

He nodded and headed over to the house to get Randal. As soon as I heard them pull out of the drive way I wanted to hop in my truck and follow them, my anxiety levels were going to through the roof. Randal either had to die or I was going to have to hit the road, quick. Maybe it may be best if I prepare for that.

I took down mine and the kids clothes from the make shift clothing line that I had made and began folding them and placing them in a duffle bag. My stomach felt sick the whole time, I didn't want to think about leaving and I really was putting my trust into Shane to take care of the situation.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, she was holding a note book in her arm with a pen.

"Nowhere yet Hun," I replied as I stood up and brushed off my jeans.

"I lost a tooth." Lily said pulling a little plastic zip lock bag out of her pocket. "Maggie gave me a bag so I can keep it, do you think the tooth fairy is still alive? Do you think the Walkers got her?"

When did this happen? Was I really so lost in my own world of Shane and the Randal thing that I had hardly been paying attention to Lily and Isaac?

"No way," I smiled half-heartedly, "I wonder what she's going to bring you tonight."

We returned to the house and sat on the porch. I braided Lily's hair and read an old book that Beth still had. Apparently she was reading it to her before the whole barn incident. Isaac sat down on the steps beside me; his blonde hair was cut short now.

When I sent them to collect some eggs I had got my truck ready, put the duffle bags in the bed.

"Take it you went and told Rick." It was Daryl, "That why you're packing?"

"No," I replied, "I ended up telling Shane, I was going to tell him, but Shane said he'd take care of it."

"You mean to tell me that you added fuel to the fire," Daryl replied.

"He said he would tell Rick, I trust that he will." Did I really trust it? I wasn't so sure of that and I almost wondered if Daryl was going to question that.

"If you're not leaving then why are your bags packed?"

"Better prepared than not, I can't risk the chance of getting caught by my brother…" I paused as Lori approached us.

"Has anyone seen Maggie or Hershel?" she seemed partially out of breath and in a hurry. When we both shook our heads no, she said hastily, "Okay well if you see them let them know that its urgent that they come find me, it's about Beth."

"Yeah, of course," I replied and at that she took off back to the house.

When I returned to the tent I began to dig through the small bag that I always carried in my messenger bag, I hoped to find something that I could give to Lily from the tooth fairy. Though most at a time like this would just tell the kid that the tooth fairy doesn't exist but I felt that her imagination was all she really had to hang onto. I found a gold necklace, it had a heart charm on it with a ruby in the middle, it was my mothers, she had given it to me as a graduation present. I sighed, it was all I had. I shoved it in the pocket of my jeans and headed outside just when I heard the door slam and yelling.

Andrea stood there bickering with Lori and Maggie. Lily and Isaac ran a little pass me before I had caught Isaac by the shoulder causing Lily to stop and look at me.

"Leave them be, it doesn't look good in there."

"Where do we put the eggs?" Isaac asked.

"I'll take them." I snatched the basket and brought them inside. I was going to ask Lori what was going on but she didn't seem to want to talk about it and I wasn't in a pressing mood.

I was finishing up chores when Rick and Shane and pulled into the driveway. When they got out of the car they opened the trunk and pulled Randal out of the back. Ricks eyes narrowed on me as they pulled the kid over to the barn, he knew about my brother. I glared at Shane, who didn't look at me. I wasn't sure if I should be infuriated or just get Lily and Isaac and leave.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Shane after I got the kids to bed; the whole side of his face was bruised. I was a bit cooled off than earlier, I came to the conclusion that as long as he was here kept under watch then I was safe from my brother. But something still had to be done, I just knew this time I couldn't let him leave this farm.

"We got ambushed by walkers," he muttered, I knew he was lying. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Does Rick know?"

"Yeah, he said he needed a night to think about it, that killing him couldn't be that easy."

"Yes it could when he's putting the rest of us at risk…"

"He's leaning a little more on our side, more than before."

I rolled my eyes.

"I see you packed your bags." He stated.

"I wanted to be prepared, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, I wasn't sure if it was so much as an understanding, he looked like he was to warn and tired to bicker and I couldn't blame him.

"Just lay low for now, and stay." He said taking my face in his hands.

"I won't go anywhere if I don't have to Shane; I want to stay here with you." I replied, I kissed him and then pulled away when Isaac poked his head out of the tent.

"She's sleeping." He whispered a little bit too loud, I saw him look back in the tent and then he put up his thumb. Shane looked confused.

"Lily lost her tooth, so I'm playing tooth fairy tonight. It'd crush her heart if she found out she wasn't real." I chuckled digging my pocket for the necklace. I kissed Shane one more time and returned to the tent.

Shane was the first to fall asleep between him, Isaac and I; he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I couldn't sleep, my mind just kept pulling with ideas and thoughts. I thought about my future with Shane, wondered if there was one, I thought about what I'd do and where I'd go if I did leave. At the end of my relentless thought process, I had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't leave the group, I couldn't leave Shane and neither could the kids. I'd stay with them as long as I could, because I doubted that anything out there could be any better.


	21. Cruel World

(I promise this story will not go unfinished! Lol There will be just a few periods of time where I'll be extremely busy and won't have time. HOWEVER, I think about this fan fiction all the time. It's the only one I am writing for the purpose of finishing it. Plus, I have some plans brewing. :D )

I was awoken to a gasp, "It's beautiful." I could hear the smile in her voice. I smiled as I got up feeling groggy from lack of sleep. Shane and Isaac were no longer in the tent; they must've taken off together because Lily is usually the early bird between the two kids.

"Look at what the tooth fairy got me aunty Peyton! Isn't it pretty?"

"It's gorgeous!" I replied, "Let me put it on." She handed it to me and turned around, I clasped it on and as soon as I was done she had ran out of the tent with a huge grin on her face. She showed everyone and as I got out I could tell it was hard for anyone to work up a smile, they all stood around in a group. It was obvious who they we were talking about.

"Are we keeping him here?" I asked sounding impatient.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick replied as Daryl had just joined in. His knuckles were bruised and covered in blood. I glanced down at Lily whose eyes were affixed on the necklace still.

"He was of a group of thirty, heavy artillery. If they roll through here they aren't looking to make friends, they come here boys are dead and women will wish they were dead." He said.

"What are we going to do?" Lori asked.

"He's a threat." Rick replied, "We eliminate the threat."

"We're going to kill him?" Lily asked.

"Lily go get dressed for the day." I told her. She nodded and took off.

"So that's it? You're just going to kill him."

"We do what we have to, to keep the group safe." I replied.

Dale looked at me in disgust and I held his gaze sternly.

"It's settled we'll do it today." Rick replied, "Everyone stay away from him right now." He began to walk away. Dale followed him and I rolled my eyes, _please don't let Dale change his mind_, I thought as I glanced up at Shane.

"Looks like everything is going to be okay," I said when just about everyone had gone to start their day. It was like a huge burden was taken off my chest and I knew it was horrible to feel that way because at the end of the day someone was losing their life.

"He isn't dead yet…" He replied, "But looks like it."

"Do you think Dale…"

"Nah, just about everyone here agrees that he's dangerous."

I nodded. If Rick wasn't going to do it then I was going to do it, it was as final as that for me. I wasn't going to sit and ponder the thought anymore, I was at my wits end with the whole thing and I had a feeling that everyone else was too. I hated the idea of not listening to Rick, the whole group put their trust in him, but I was going to do what I had to do.

Later that day Dale approached me, I think he picked up that I wasn't interested in his speech to let Randal live, but he was going to give it a go anyways and sat down beside me.

"Peyton, I'd like to believe that you're a good person."

"Dale," I huffed.

"And Shane has maybe clouded your judgment so just hear me out for a minute, "Before I could even say anything he had begun, "You cannot possibly want someone dead without giving him a chance…You and your group were given a chance to prove yourselves, why can't he? And is this what you really want to be teaching Isaac and Lily?"

I paused not sure how I wanted to reply to that, I was a bit stumped, "Well first off his group proved themselves to be dangerous before he had even stepped foot on the farm, our way was a little more…graceful, I guess. We didn't try killing any of you. Second, Isaac and lily will learn to have to make these same decisions because it's not like how it used to be, we don't have jail to throw all the bad guys in now Dale and we can't take the risk because it'll cost us our own life. It's a cruel world out there now…" I frowned and so did he.

"Due to certain personal circumstances you do not have my vote Dale, I'm sorry."

He stood up and nodded in defeat.

"This was my decision, my judgment was never clouded." I added.

Isaac came running up to me as Dale was leaving, he looked a little startled.

"Hey buddy, where have you been? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He replied quickly.

I stared at him for a moment, "If there is you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah," He replied, "Have you seen Lily?"

"She's upstairs visiting Beth, but leave them be Hershel doesn't want tons of people in and out of there."

He nodded and sat down next to me, "Is my dad alive?"

My brows knitted together and my mouth popped open, "I—"

"I talked to Randal, he said you saw my dad, he said he saw you talking to him."

"You talked to Randal! Isaac!"

"Is my dad coming to get me and Lily?"

"No." I replied quickly, "I won't let it happen."

"My dad one of the bad ones, isn't he? Randal said he isn't…" I frowned; he probably didn't remember much from his father. It's been at least two or three years since he'd seen him and he'd never really knew the whole back story, just what he had seen, the booze, drugs and abuse to their mom who was a drug abuser herself. How was I supposed to tell a seven year old that though? I was so pissed off I could've flew to the barn and killed Randal point blank.

"You shouldn't of talked to him and you know that Isaac!"

His blue eyes hit the ground and his brows furrowed. Shane walked over to us and instantly picked up that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Isaac, go sit on the porch until I say you can get up." I said sternly as I got up. He did as he was told.

"He had gone into the barn and had a lovely chat about his father, I hope that they kill him tonight because I don't think I can wait another night Shane I seriously don't."

"I should've known I saw Carl in there earlier, Isaac follows his every step."

I was pacing now, fuming. Randal tried manipulating Isaac, tried gaining his trust.

"We're having a meeting in the house now about it; you think you can cool down?"

"Yeah," I muttered and started toward the house.

Everyone went back and forth for a while. Carol had said she wanted no part of it and Dale was getting a bit out of control, especially when he found out that Glenn didn't want any part in it either. I stood there gnawing on my lip which seemed to be better than tapping my foot, time wasn't going fast enough. I leaned a little against Shane who was keeping oddly quiet. Andrea glanced at us from the corner of her eye and then moments later sided with Dale. We went through the different options, which made me a bit nervous. But most options didn't seem realistic, and it didn't matter who sided with him at that point, the majority ruled and Randal would be dead by the end of the night.

That night I watched as they went into the barn. I somewhat wanted to go but Shane told me it would be better if I stayed. Lily sat on my lap half asleep with her teddy in her arms. When they Rick had come back up and I had heard no gun shot I stood up.

"We're going to keep him captive." He told us.

"I'll go tell Dale."

Moments later we hear Andrea scream. Lori demands both Lily and Carl to get in the house and lock the door. Everyone had run for where Andrea and Dale were screaming. I had run with them worried that it was Isaac they were screaming about. When we had reached Dale it was the most gruesome thing I had ever seen and I was legit sick to my stomach. I grabbed a hold of Shane who was a few steps back a looking away from Dale's mutilated body. His intestines were pouring out as he clung onto life. Hershel shook his head indicating that there was no helping him and that's when I really began tearing up. Rick pointed his gun at Dale; I turned my head into Shane's shoulder and waited for the gun shot to go off. All I kept thinking was the last time I had spoken to Dale, it wasn't as good as it could've been. The gun went off and I cringed a moment. It was over. Dale was gone. All I could hear is the heavy sobs of Andrea and the silent ones from the others. Until another gunshot silences us. Isaac.


	22. Hello Again

My feet couldn't take me fast enough to the shed where Randal was locked away. It seemed to be coming from that way; the others seemed to think so too. Shane, who was a little ahead of me, came to a halting stop just a few feet away from the shed. A small figure stood in the shadowed doorway, Isaac stepped out, gun in his hand. My chest tightened and I wasn't really sure what to say or do. He walked over to Shane and handed him the gun, his face was expressionless, cold.

"Isaac!" I was infuriated as he started to walk away; I grabbed him by the back of his hooded sweater and tugged him back over to me. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He had to die!" Isaac snapped and pushed away from me, "So I killed him because it had to be done." I wanted to cry hearing my seven year old nephew tell me this; I think it hurt more to know that he actually took matters into his own and killed Randal. Everyone one just stared and I was scared to know what they were all thinking of this, What if they thought that I put him up to this?

"You let the adults take care of this kind of stuff, you hear me! You are too young!" It was like my words were venom to him and he'd begun to cry. I would've normally sent him to the tent, but after the walker in the field I wasn't sure if it were safe enough. "Go sit on the porch, I'll be over in a minute."

He took off and Carl followed after him. I turned to the group, everyone still stared their eyes red and puffy. I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry; I didn't know he was going to do that."

It was quiet for a moment and my eyes held on Ricks who seemed to be in a daze, lost in thought. I glanced at Shane; his eyes adverted to the ground. Andrea had stayed back with Dale, I observed.

"I think we can discuss this in the morning," Rick said.

We've all had enough for one night, was basically what he was saying. What more was there to say, in the end everyone knew that Randal had to die, something had changed their mind back there at the barn and Isaac must've found out?

Everyone walked away, leaving Shane and I alone. I walked up to him and he'd wrapped his arms around me. "Seven years old and he's out here shooting people." I was trying my hardest not to break down into tears.

"What's done is done." Shane said.

"I just don't want Isaac to become a killer, especially going against us like that, it's not right. I don't even know how to punish him for something like this. He's still a child…"

"You mean going against Rick."

"Everyone goes by what Rick and Hershel say, it would be different if it was one of us, but Isaac isn't normally like this, a seven year old doesn't go around shooting people…"

"It's not the same world we used to live in, Peyton. Randal went and dug his own hole and Isaac made sure to bury him in it, because he was scared, now I'm not saying that is right, but it got it done and now no one has to worry anymore. We'll get through this."

Shane was acting so cavalier about it but I knew it just didn't feel right, I know my nephew and he wouldn't have done that but maybe he was changing and not for the good. I nodded even though I still felt sick with the idea of the whole situation and sick that Dale was gone. It would follow me around awhile, the guilt of not siding with him, I'd wished I would've explained why so he would have gotten a bit of a better understanding, but it was too late.

XXXXXX

The next morning we all stood around Dale's fresh grave. I was covered in dirt because I insisted that Isaac and I would help anything to get on better terms with the group. We all kept quiet as Rick made his speech about how Dale always spoke the truth even though we didn't like to hear it and how from now on we were going to do it his way. I watched Isaacs head drop when Rick had said that, he felt guilt and I was almost sure it was tearing him up inside.

I took Shane's hand, mainly to steady myself. The image of Dale kept replaying in my mind like a movie, everything just didn't seem real.

After Shane, Daryl, T-dog and Andrea checked the perimeter and land for any walkers; Hershel had decided to that we could stay in the house due to it getting colder, The kids and I had the guest room where I had stayed when I had broken ribs. Isaac had to be at my side at all times now, it was his punishment, there was no more running around with Carl.

"You think Hershel is going ease up and let you stay with us?" I asked Shane as he stacked wood into the bed of Hyundai.

"Probably not, but we'll see." He replied, "Isaac managed to slip away from you?"

"He's in the room doing school work," I replied, "Maggie is keeping an eye on him for me."

"You're coming down a little hard on him, aren't you?"

"He's going to learn that what he did was wrong, I'll make sure of it." I replied.

"Maybe," Shane smirked getting closer to me.

"What's so funny?"

"I think you're cute when you're hotheaded." He said smiling, pressing his nose to mine. I could feel his breath on my face and the warmth of his closeness, something I haven't really been able to enjoy since the whole Randal thing had begun. It was as if we were close but so far apart, but then at that moment I felt like we were the only ones on the farm. My heart fell to my stomach and fluttered there. He pressed his lips long and hard against mine, our lips parted. His hands wandered down my backside and I don't think I had ever wanted him so badly. My hand wandered down to his groin, I could see the smirk rise at the edges of his lips. He kissed me again this time harder and more passionately; his hand began to make their way up my shirt until we heard footsteps approaching us. I let out a small inward groan. It was Carl.

"Shane, can I talk to you…alone?"

"Later?" Shane said looking at me.

"Promise?"

"Positive." He replied.

I nodded and started back to camp to finish unpacking and prepare for the winter. I boarded up a few windows with Beth and Daryl and then I had begun my watch from walkers. We were all taking turns.

It was getting dark outside, Shane and I arranged to meet each other here, to get away from endless interruptions that have a bad habit of following us around. All I could hear was the crunching of the leaves beneath my converse. The air was bitter making me even more eager to feel Shane's warmth. A noise came from the woods; I thought I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the crest of the woods. I grabbed at the handgun I had tucked in my belt.

"Shane?" I hesitantly said before hearing another footstep. The steps weren't consistent which lead me to believe that it wasn't a walker but I wasn't going to let my guard down.

I stepped a little ways in the woods, it was getting darker fast. "Shane, I swear if that's you it isn't funny…"

And then I heard it, the metal sounding click of a gun. I froze and my chest hurt as the air was practically sucked out of my lungs. "Scream and I'll shoot."


	23. Goodbye Brown Eyes

My gun hit the ground unwantedly, as my brother still had the gun pointed to my head. Brent's voice came from behind me like nails to a chalk board, "Well Peyton, you should've known better than to stick around because you just got yourself in a whole world of shit."

"It doesn't have to be this way Brent," I told him my voice shook but it came out stronger than I had expected it to.

"Shut up and walk."

I opened my mouth to spit out a snide comment but before I could even begin he had me by the back of the head. I struggled kicking up any dirt and leaves I could, Just from the few times of following Daryl around I knew that he'd notice it. Shane would go looking for me once he realizes I'm not where he arranged us to meet. When I screeched from the hair being pulled from my head Brent pulled me closer clasping my mouth with his hand and putting the gun to my temple, "Keep fucking quiet," he hissed into my ear, his breath reeked of booze. We got to a clearing on the very edge of the property line of Hershel's farm and he threw me to the ground, I could taste the earth in my mouth and my nose bled from going face first. I rolled on my back, groaning, the sky spun for a moment and before I had even had a moment to come through his hand was around my neck.

"I don't like liars, Peyton. We're supposed to be family damn it!" He slammed me down again and this time I swung at him and clocked him against the cheek, within that split moment his grip loosened and I was prepared for it, because this wasn't the first time that Brent and I had brawled. If he was going to kill me tonight, I wasn't going down without a fight, not after everything he'd done, not after he had killed my mother. I could feel the anger building up inside me ready to burst, I was a ticking bomb.

"Why? Brent!" I screamed at him, images of my mother laying cold on the couch. Open eyes, blue lips. "Why do you ruin everything? Why'd…Why'd you kill mom…"

"I don't have to explain shit to you!" he got closer and I kept backing away.

"Was it for the drugs? Don't even tell me it was for the kids because that's a sack load of shit, you never gave a damn about them."

I could see the anger building up in him. "Because they're mine!" he hollered, "They're all that I got left of Jenny, we…we had our problems, but It doesn't mean I didn't love her…They're _my _kids." I couldn't believe those words even escaped his lips, Brent did not love anyone, or at least he never showed it. "Mine. Not yours for you and your little boyfriend to play house with."

"You can't take them Brent, they wouldn't stay safe with you and you know that…You'll turn into the same dead beat dad that you always been and they will be gone before you know it."

He lunged at me knocking me down again, this time he pinned my arms down with his knees, I struggled to get free but my body was too weak under his weight. Where the hell was Shane? Rick? Anyone? Brent took out a knife and held it to my throat, "You're going to be one sorry little bitch!" He sat up and looked around, "You know, I was going to just shoot you, but you have gone and pissed me off!" he dragged the knife along my throat just cutting it enough for it to bleed, I screamed as he went for a second row and this time with a little more pressure. Brent lifted the knife and about my head, aiming for my forehead he had plunged it toward me; I closed my eyes waiting for it, waiting for him to take my life. Until a gunshot had went off. The weight was lifted off of me as my brother cussed in pain. I opened my eyes; I could see Shane in the distance, hastily making his way over. My throat throbbed as blood had poured out of it. Only I could see my brother reaching for his gun, a glimmer came from my peripheral, the knife. Without hesitation I had grabbed it and jumped on my brother just as he was pulling the trigger, the gun went off so loud it made my ears ring, but that didn't stop me from plunging the knife into his chest, over and over. I was afraid that if I were to close my eyes he would jump back up and shoot me, I was afraid to close my eyes because I thought I'd never be able to open them again. Tears flew down my cheeks like an April rainstorm.

"Peyton! Enough, he's gone already." It was Rick voice who broke into violent outburst. I dropped the knife, I could feel my lips tingle with the lack of oxygen, was I holding my breath the whole time.

"Where's Shane?" I managed to get out, a sudden burst of anxiety had jumped up my chest, he didn't get shot did he?

"Right here," Shane replied and I practically collapsed in his arms. I was safe there.

A movement came from Brent. It wasn't possible; his chest was covered in wounds, almost instantly Rick had his gun out and shot him in the head. I stared at him, Shane did too. Brent wasn't bitten, he couldn't have turned…Rick turned his head and began to walk away. I couldn't move.

A sound came from a near distance, a sound I haven't heard on Hershel's farm before. The low groans of the dead. I turn my head; their silhouettes seemed to by the hundreds. I tugged on Shane's jacket, to get his attention. "Shane."

"Shit!" he pulled me to my feet as he stood up on his own. With only adrenaline fueling my body we'd begin to make a run for it, we caught Rick's attention and soon he was running too.

This was no normal herd that was for sure, but all I could think about was getting Lily and Isaac into the Truck and getting all four of us out of here! Carl was the first one we had seen in when approaching near the farm, he'd seemed to make sneaking out a habit.

When I had run pass them Carl had hollered after me, "Isaac isn't in the room anymore!"

"Where is he?" My heart dropped.

"He went looking for you…"

"Peyton…" Shane's eyes were alert, but apologetic. "We don't have time…" I tugged out of his grip before he could pull me any further.

"I can't leave without him Shane…"

"Let me go!" he said.

"No, go get Lily!" I told him, "I'll be fine! I'll meet you at the truck, keys are in there already." I didn't give him time to say anything else; I took off running. Carl and Rick were gone already; I hadn't even noticed I was so panicked. The Walkers poured in by numbers, and I was taking down almost more than I could handle.

Isaac, Lily, Shane, Truck…was all I could think about as I was grabbed and covered in my own blood and the disgusting , smelly gook that came from the rotting corpse of the dead. I made it near the Shed where I saw Isaac fighting off one walker! I had taken the knife that I had gotten from a fight that seemed like ages ago and plunged it into the back of the head and pulled it out before it even hit the ground.

Isaac hugged me, tears streaming down his face. It was strange to think that a kid who just killed a living being with no remorse just 24 hours ago whimpered like the young kid that he is. "Come on, we got to get to the truck, Shane and Lily are waiting for us there." I told him. Without a moment to waste we hurried out from behind the shed, but we were surrounded. I didn't want to scare him, so I didn't ask him if he conveniently had a gun. A small opening made so we were able to cut through but it was only a short time before we were being surrounded once more. I could hear Isaacs's sobs as the realization hit, we were not going to make it back to the truck and quickly I had to come up with a new plan.

We cut into the woods; there were still tons of them. A quite a few had followed us in there. My throat was throbbing by then, as well as every other part of my body. I dragged Isaac to keep him up with me. Where were we going to go? How long could we run for? Isaac was already giving out on me. The earth shifted beneath my feet and next thing I knew we were tumbling. It had happened so fast, the darkness had conquered my mind and I slipped into unconsciousness.

_I never wanted to wake from it, this dream, and these memories that flowed through like watching an old movie. The first time Shane had ever sat down and spoken to me, Lily and Isaac smiling in the jeep as we drove to the CDC, the first time I had really kissed him in the jeep after the CDC blew up, when he gave up being with Andrea, Lily dancing around with her handmade tiara, her first lost tooth, Isaac hoping out of the tree, Leah, Chase, Luke and Ana. The dinner date my mother and I had before she left for the south. Everything, Everyone, they were all there, smiling. _

But I did wake up, I woke in a startle. "Isaac!"

I looked around and there he laid his eyes half slit open. His head bloody from the fall we had taken. It was silent here, nothing but his heavy breathing disturbed me. No walkers, just the steady flow of a stream nearby. Instantly I knew something was wrong. His face was pale and it looked like was sweating, but his body shook. I grabbed his arm and he screamed out in pain, tears filling his eyes. Panic rose in my chest, as I pushed my bloody, muddy red hair out of my face I hovered over him, slowly lifting where any blood stains were. Then I found it, the teeth mark that was on his shoulder.

"Isaac, no…no…!" I couldn't stay strong anymore, I couldn't believe this was happening, it wasn't real, it couldn't be. Tears fell from his light blue eyes as I ever so gently caressed his blonde hair that now blended with his pale skin.

"I was bit…" he cried, "Auntie Pey, I don't want to die." He screamed in pain, I felt like if I touched him any longer he would break.

"Oh god," I cried with him.

When I had pulled myself together, he weakly asked, "Tell me about you and Uncle Mason…that story about the frog…"

"Well," an unbearable pain grew in my chest, "We named him Budweiser because that was my daddy's favorite kind of beer. We had caught him by a stream just similar to the one here, and we…we were playing with him and he had hopped out of our hands and broke his leg. So we felt bad and snuck a band aid out of Nana's cabinet and bandaged him up. We hid him in an old fish tank in my closet for almost a month before nana had found him and oh man was she angry," I saw a slight smirk twitch at his lip and I knew he wasting faster now, "She was…more mad about the bugs we were feeding him…" A small breath came out from his mouth and then there was nothing.

"Isaac?" I cried, "Isaac…" I covered my mouth trying to contain the dry heaves, my chest hurt and my lips were numb, I was having a panic attack for sure. Tears fell down my cheeks, I couldn't take this, Isaac was gone and about to become a walker. The realization hit me; I was going to have to take down Isaac.

He sucked in a breath and his eyes flew open. "I'm sorry little buddy!" I cried as he'd begun to get up "I'm so sorry." I plunged the knife into his eye, the whole time holding my breath. As soon has his small body fell limp to the ground I had ran over to a nearby tree and vomited.

Time had really stopped from there on out. I just couldn't move. I was alone. Isaac was gone and Shane and Lily were probably out there thinking I'm dead. I am dead right? The second I get up the banking I would be dead.

I couldn't stay there anymore, staring at him. I'd failed to protect him and now I've lost Lily too. There was no point in living because everyone is long gone by now. There were only two reasons for me to Stay Alive and that was to find Shane and Lily, and I'd die trying.

(So, there will be more for Peyton. Her story continues. But one question? Do you think I should put it in a separate fanfic, instead of continuing chapters or do you think I should just keep adding? What do you think of my closing?! Let me know! Reviews are truly appreciated! Thank you to the ones who have stuck by and truly have read my work! I'm glad you've all enjoyed it so farrr!)


End file.
